A Glimpse of the Possibility
by Aerial312
Summary: A sequel to Gravitation is Not Responsible following Josh and Donna through the series.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Glimpse of the Possibility (1/?) Author: Aerial312 Rating: PG-13 Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Archiving: Sure. Just let me know where its going.  
A/N: This series is going to move through interesting J/D moments that occurred or could have been starting with Noel, and continuing through the next few seasons. There are some dialogue bits from Noel in this chapter. Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

Episode Timeline: Noel

5 DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS EVE. EARLY AFTERNOON.

"Would it be possible to hold the noise out here?!"

Donna paused in front of him. "Do you need something?"

"I…need the CBO spec."

"It's on your desk."

"It's like a hockey game out here." He slammed the door to his office. 

Donna spun to look at the closed door, exchanging a quick look with CJ and Toby, who dispersed quickly. Donna backtracked and sat at her desk, rooting around through the scattered files, for the sandwich she had gotten him for lunch, that he hadn't had time for. She stood, crossing to his closed door, and paused before knocking. She took a deep breath, and knocked. Nothing. She knocked again. 

Gingerly, she turned the knob, and stepped into the room, closing it quietly behind her. The light was off. He was sitting in his desk chair, facing the side wall, staring off into space. Donna stepped in toward his desk, laying down the sandwich, and pulling the CBO spec to the top of his pile. He didn't notice her. She leaned against the front of the desk, and just watched him for a minute. The door was doing little to keep out the Christmas cacophony.

"Josh?" she asked softly.

Nothing. He continued to stare at a random spot on the wall, blinking occasionally. Donna held her position.

"Josh?"

She didn't want to startle him, or crowd him, but cautiously she made her way into his line of vision and crouched in front of him.

"Josh?"

He blinked rapidly. "The spec?"

"On top here." Donna stood up and patted it.

"Oh." He spun to face his desk, his eyes unfocused.

"Here's your sandwich. You should eat a little."

"I…I'm not hungry."

"Well, if you change your—"

"I'm not going to change my mind!"

"Okay," Donna grabbed the sandwich off the desk.

"The spec—"

"Here."

"God, can't we do anything about the noise?! How am I supposed to concentrate—"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Please."

Donna crossed to the door. "Do you need anything else?"

"I need sometime to read this!"

"Okay." Donna slipped out the door, and back to her desk, shaking the mouse to wake up her computer. There was definitely something wrong with Josh, and she was determined to figure out how to help him.

5 DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS EVE. MID AFTERNOON.

Margaret sat typing a memo when Donna walked up to her desk.

"Do you think you might be able to find me 10 minutes in Leo's schedule?"

"For Josh?"

"For me."

Margaret gave her a questioning look, but only said, "He's free now. Just doing some reading. Go on in."

"Oh…okay. "

"Leo, Donna's here to see you," Margaret paged.

Donna hadn't expected to be able to see him right away and had been hoping to gather her thoughts a bit more. She knocked on the door.

"Come on in."

Donna entered Leo's office to find him in his chair, reading. He gestured for her to sit on the sofa.

"What can I do for you?"

She took a deep breath. "Have…have you noticed anything strange about Josh lately?"

"He's a little jumpy. Still getting back into the swing of things."

"Yeah…"

"Is he being terrible to you?"

"No…no more than – well, I can deal with his moods. But everyone's getting some of it. I'm worried about him, Leo."

"What else have you noticed?"

"Some of its little, some of its…more…"

"You're more attuned to him than most."

"Yeah."

"And these things?"

"He's snappy—more than usual. Noise is making him—its setting him on edge. He's not eating. He stares off into space. Earlier, I went into his office after he slammed the door, and he was just staring at the wall. But not really seeing it, you know? He didn't even see me at first. Then he finally snapped out of it, and stared yelling about the noise again."

"Oh, geez."

"I…I'm worrying about him, Leo."

"I know, kid."

"I looked up…his…symp—his behavior. He needs to talk to someone."

She handed him a packet of research she had done.

"ATVA?"

"He's never really dealt with it—he doesn't like to talk about it. I've never pushed him."

"Yeah."

"I think they might be a good starting point."

"I have a good contact there. I'll give him a call. Leave that for me to look over."

Donna nodded. 

"How the hell did I miss this?"

"Like you said, I—"

"You notice things."

Donna nodded, as she left the office.

5 DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS EVE. LATE AFTERNOON.

The phone was ringing. Donna's head was in her filing cabinet. She slide her chair across the floor to answer the phone.

"Josh Lyman's office."

"Is this Donna Moss?"

She didn't recognize the voice. "Yes. How may I help you?"

"This is Stanley Keyworth. I work for ATVA—"

"Wow, Leo moved fast."

"He thought it was important. Is this a good time to talk?"

"I've got a few minutes while they're in staff."

"Good. You know why I'm calling?"

"Yes. Josh. When are you seeing him?"

"Christmas Eve."

"You're coming out on the holiday?"

"The holiday's the next day. And I have some family in Maryland."

"Well, we certainly appreciate you coming out here."

"I'm not sure Josh knows he'll be seeing me yet."

"I don't think so. Leo and I only spoke about it a few hours ago."

"Leo's gonna tell him."

"Okay."

"Now, you're Josh's assistant?"

"Yeah…"

"How long--?"

"Two years, in February."

"And what does your job entail?"

Donna chuckled.

"A little of everything?"

"Yeah. Filing, phones, memos, research, the usual…but lots that aren't in my job description…picking up dry cleaning, making sure he eats, being a sounding board, all that too, you know?"

"And you get along well?"

"Usually."

"You're close?"

"Yeah…"

"That's the second time you've hesitated. I have to ask: what is the extent of your relationship with Josh?"

She sighed. "He…its complicated. He's my boss, but he's also my best friend."

"Are your feelings stronger than that?"

"Is..is that important to your evaluation?"

"It could be."

"He's…it's really hard to explain…we're close…but the situation we're in…I don't know."

"And does he feel the same?"

"I thought he might…but, its really hard to tell. He's been so moody and distant since he got back to work."

"Which was how long ago?"

"A month."

"Okay. Tell me about the shooting. Were you there?"

"No."

"How did you find out?"

"I heard the President had been fired on. I didn't even think…until Toby told me at the hospital. Josh was already in surgery at that point."

"How did the next few weeks go?"

"I took a week off, and stayed with him as she recovered. His mom came into town, but she didn't have the strength to see him in pain…"

"And you did?"

"I could hide it better. He needed encouragement. So I didn't let him see me upset."

"I see."

"I went back to work half days. He got out of the hospital after two weeks. It eventually came back full time, but I'd still bring him lunch and dinner."

"Did you stay with him?"

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

"Till he came back to work."

"Okay."

"And now, Leo says, you're the one who really noticed his behavior?"

"He's just seemed off, you know? Jumpy. Terrible moods, can't bear noise around: all of the Chrismas musicians playing in the lobby have driven him nuts. There's been this thing with a pilot that he's caught up on. Hopefully the cello won't been as aggravating. We're seeing Yo Yo Ma tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Congressional Christmas Party."

Donna spied CJ and Toby chatting in the hallway, glancing back towards her.

"Stanley, I have a feeling staff has let out. If you need to talk to me again, he's in a meeting at 6."

"Thank you. I may call you back."

Donna hung up the phone, and gathered memos from her desk from Josh to sign. She went into his office, laying things out on the desk. She was scribbling a note on her clipboard when she heard the door slam. Josh charged into the room, nearly colliding with her. He looked up before continuing to his chair.

"Sorry, I was just organizing…"

Josh had buried his head in his arms on the desk.

"Do you need…?"

"I…I just…in the Oval..." he didn't look up.

When he didn't continue, Donna crossed to his side. "What happened in the Oval?"

"I'm surprised you didn't hear about it," he huffed dryly, flopping back against his chair and closing his eyes.

Donna thought back to CJ and Toby eyeing her. "What happened?"

"I…I don't even fucking know…I don't…know."

"But it was bad?"

He nodded, without opening his eyes.

"Did you yell?"

"I don't know!" He flung himself forward, tapping his forehead against the desk.

"Stop that."

"If I want to—"

"Stop it!"

Donna sat on the desk, facing him.

Josh sat up straight suddenly, and looked at her sadly. "I…can you…I need you to…look something up for me."

"What do you need?" Donna readied her clipboard.

"Don't…don't write it…"

Donna looked at him, lowering the clipboard.

"Find me…everything you can..about ATVA."

"Okay."

"You know what that stands for?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…" he sighed. "The bagpipes stopped."

"They were only scheduled till 3."

"Seems like they were here for days."

"Yeah?"

He nodded, closing his eyes. "They…" he trailed off, flopping himself forward again. He forgot that Donna was sitting on his desk though, and his head landed on her thigh. He didn't move. Hesitantly, Donna patted the back of his head.

"You're gonna have to clear my schedule for Christmas Eve."

"Okay. Why?" Best to play dumb.

"I…have a…meeting. Leo said clear the whole day."

Silence. It became clear he wasn't going to be more forthcoming than that. Josh sat up and fumbled through his papers.

Donna slid off the desk. "I'll have that info for you by the time you get back from your 6 o'clock. Sign these."

Josh nodded. 

"Your tails will be waiting for you then too."

"That damn party."

"It'll be fun. Yo Yo Ma."

"Yeah…"

"Do you need anything else?"

"I've gotta call back…"

"I'll be at my desk."

"Yeah…"

Donna turned and walked to the door. "Open or closed?"

"Closed."

"Okay."

"Your hand."

"It's nothing."

"Josh."

"We've been over this."

"You're favoring your left hand."

"It's a cut."

"Josh."

"What!?"

"I wish you'd let me see it."

"I wish you'd mind your own business!"

Donna sighed. "You need to call back Congressman Willet before your, uh, meeting."

"Okay."

"Do you want anything else before…? Coffee? Snack?"

"I'm fine. Go put me through to the Congressman."

Donna nodded, crossing to her desk.

"Donna…" She spun around. He was standing in his doorway. "Come here."

"What's up?"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his office, shutting the door. "Call the Congressman from my phone."

"Josh?"

He paced in front of his desk while she dialed. "Who's that woman?"

"Which—?"

"You know which one."

"That's Kaytha. She's with, uh, your meeting."

"Oh. Is—"

"Josh Lyman's office calling for the Congressman. Thanks, Karen."

The line clicked over to Jingle Bells while Karen put the line through. She handed him the phone, and headed for the door.

"Closed?"

Josh didn't answer. He was holding the phone awkwardly, staring at the phone.

"Are you still holding?"

Donna walked back to him, taking the phone from his hands.

'Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse—'

"Oh, Congressmand. I apologize. Let me put Josh on."

Donna clasped her hand over the receiver, and squeezed Josh's arm.

"Can you take this?"

He looked up at her, dazed. She squeezed his arm again.

"Congressman Willet."

"On the line?"

Donna nodded, and Josh took the phone.

"Congressman."

"You have 15 minutes," Donna whispered.

"Sir, I understand that it's Christmas Eve. I—yes, sir. Okay. But I want to talk to you the day you get back." He hung up the phone. "That was a waste of time."

"I wonder why he bothered to call you back. Sorry."

"I didn't really want to talk to him anyways. By agreeing to wait until after his holiday, he'll vote for the bill."

Donna smiled. That was more like Josh. "Anything else?"

"The woman…Kay…"

"Kaytha. She's…observing."

"Is she…?"

"She's with a guy. He's in talking to Leo."

Josh nodded. "We'll be in the small conference room. If I get any important calls…"

"Only the most important."

Josh sighed, and reached out to grab a folder off his desk with his right hand. He yelped in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine."

Donna leaned against his desk, watching him with concern.

"Really, Donna," he softened a little. "It's not that bad…"

Donna grasped his injured hand gently. "Maybe later, I…?"

"Maybe." Josh looked at the ground.

They stood in silence for a minute, Donna cradling Josh's injured hand in hers.

"You should head up to your meeting."

"Don't worry about my hand."

"Do you want your jacket?"

"Yes."

She held it out for him, and they stepped into the hallway.

"I'm gonna walk up with you…see if they want coffee."

Josh nodded. "Should be ask my shadow to just follow us there?"

"She'll come."

"Yeah…" 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Glimpse of the Possibility (2/?)

Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Work has been nuts again. Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

Episode Timeline: Noel

CHRISTMAS EVE. MIDDAY.

Josh startled at a knock on the door, clutching his hand.

"It's the coffee," Stanley announced. "Come on in."

Donna entered the room, carrying a tray with 3 mugs and a carafe. Josh sat staring at the table.

"Thank you, Donna," Stanley said as he took his coffee.

Donna glanced at Josh quickly, as she looked to Kaytha, "Would you--?"

"Yes, please."

Donna poured another cup and passed it to her. "Sugar and creamers are in the basket over there. Josh?"

Nothing.

"Josh?" she asked again, laying her hand lightly on his shoulder. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Coffee?"

"Warm, brown liquid."

"That you never bring me…"

Donna smiled. That was more like it. "It's for the room. You happen to be in the room."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, to coffee, or just—"

"No, no coffee."

"Okay. Anyone need anything else?"

"No, thank you," Stanley answered. "We should—"

"Can I take a bathroom break?" Josh asked suddenly.

Stanley nodded, and Josh quickly left the room. Donna looked curiously at Stanley, who nodded toward Kaytha to follow.

"How's it going?"

"We're making progress."

"Good."

"Day after Christmas, I'm gonna call you with a name of a guy I'd like Josh to see. Do you set up his personal appointments too?"

"Pretty much."

"Great. I'll get you the info."

"I should go back out there, in case he needs something before he comes back in."

Stanley nodded.

Donna walked back to her desk, finding Kaytha standing against the cubicle partition watching Josh's closed office door.

"Is he…?"

"He's making a phone call."

"Okay."

Donna quietly opened the door, and walked in. Josh looked up, phone in hand.

"Who--?"

"I'm checking my messages."

"Your messages are here on my clipboard, not there—"

"Yeah…"

"You're stalling."

"I just…needed a breather."

"How's it going?"

"Not a clue."

"How--?"

"I don't know."

"Okay."

"It's just…tedious."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Do you need anything?"

"No…"

"Lunch will be by in an hour of so."

"Turkey sandwich?"

"I can do that."

"With cheese?"

"Today."

"You'll make an exception because I'm being put through…a tough day?"

"Yeah…"

"At least you're honest about it."

CHRISTMAS EVE. LATE.

Donna sat in a hard plastic chair at the foot of the gurney, while the emergency room doctor removed pieces of glass from Josh's right hand. Christmas music was playing in the background.

"Not much left," the doctor declared, as he irrigated the wound.

Josh groaned in response. He was feeling queasy and lightheaded.

Before the doctor could start the next part, a nurse ran into the curtained-off bay and announced, "Dr. Hoffman, they need you in Trauma 2! A stabbing, ETA 2 minutes!"

"Excuse me," the doctor removed his gloves, and exited through the gap in the curtain.

Josh lay back on the gurney. He was still quite pale, and sweating slightly, looking altogether terrible. Donna couldn't bear to see him like this. She stood up and walked over to his side.

"Almost done," she tried cheerfully.

Josh didn't respond. He was looking straight ahead, his eyes fixed on nothing in particular again. She slid her right hand into his free left hand. It was clammy. A siren rang out, announcing the arrival of the ambulance. The hallway beyond the curtain was a flurry of activity. Josh clutched Donna's hand tightly. She squeezed back. Gradually, the siren faded, and the hallway calmed. Josh did not.

"Hey…" Donna soothed, running her hand into his hair at the back of his head. He jumped slightly at the first, unexpected touch, but then relaxed against her hand. "Its okay, its okay…" Come on, Josh. Come back to me, she hoped.

He took a deep breath and turned to look at her, slowly releasing the vice grip hold he had on her hand. "I just need to go home."

"I know. I know. Soon."

"This was a bad idea."

"This was not a bad idea. That cut needed to be looked at."

"Looking at it was exactly what I've been trying to avoid doing—"

"Exactly my point—"

"—but with it propped up in front of me here, I can't avoid it."

"Josh…"

"It was fine. I wrapped it."

"And what was your bandage of choice? An old ruined shirt. Even when I found that gauze for you, you wouldn't let me wrap it right. You re-wrapped it that one time, and then left it. Josh, it was bound to get infected—"

"It—"

"—if you didn't change the bandage."

"I could have changed the bandage at home tonight."

"You wouldn't have."

"You would have."

Touche. She would have. He was right. If Leo hadn't insisted she take Josh to the emergency room, she probably would have just taken him home and re-bandaged it herself. She would have tried to convince him to get it checked professionally after she saw it, but by then he'd be home already, and her chances of succeeding would be near nil.

They were both quiet for a minute. Donna could tell he saw her register his last comment.

"Josh, there was still glass in the cut. I could have done a decent job cleaning it up with some bactracin and big bandaids, but I couldn't get all of that out, and you know that."

"The noise is driving me crazy. Sirens, yelling…Christmas music."

"Christmas music drives you crazy?"

"It's…it's a long story…I'll tell you later."

"I should have taken you to the clinic."

"I didn't think of it either," Josh admitted, letting out a big yawn.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Not really. Haven't in a while."

"You should try to rest a little now."

"That's not going to happen here with—"

"Try—"

"—all the noise. No, I'm not going to try."

"Why not?"

"Because its not gonna happen…its just going to stress me out more to try."

Donna nodded. It was hard for her to see him so depressed, and he saw that in her face.

"Donna, I'll sleep tonight. When I get home. Really."

At that moment, Dr. Hoffman walked back in.

"Sorry for the interruption, Mr. Lyman. Where were we? He pulled on a fresh pair of gloves from the box on the wall, and came over to the gurney. Donna slipped her hand out from behind Josh's head, and started for her chair, but Josh caught her hand in his and she stayed where she was. He glanced at her with a look of thanks, and squeezed her hand tightly.

CHRISTMAS EVE. LATER.

Donna brought the car to a stop outside Josh's apartment. He had fallen asleep on the ride back from the ER. That had answered the question for her of whether she was going to come in and make sure he got settled. She hadn't stayed over since the night before he'd come back to work. She pulled the keys out of the ignition, and got out of the car, crossing around to the passenger side. Opening the door, she gently nudged Josh, who startled slightly upon waking.

"Hey, sleepy head. Get up."

Donna offered her hand and Josh took it, coming unsteadily to his feet. As she led him to the door, Donna couldn't help but notice the front window with the piece of plastic over it, where he had put his hand through.

"Is that…?"

Josh didn't answer, as he continued up the stairs, fumbling around in his coat pocket for his keys. She had her answer.

"Don't worry, I've got it," Donna announced, and found the correct key on her chain.

"Of course you do."

"You'd be lost if I didn't."

"It has come in handy."

"It's made you more forgetful."

"Yeah, yeah," Josh smirked.

Donna pushed open the door and they went inside. His apartment was a mess, like usual. The tidying she had done in the fall had not lasted long. There was clutter everywhere. Throwing his coat across the kitchen table, Josh flopped onto the middle of the couch, and flicked on the TV. Donna picked up his coat and hung it on the coat rack that he had walked right by, along with her own.

"It's cold in here."

"You can turn the heat up."

"When is that gonna be fixed?"

"Day after Christmas super said."

Donna adjusted the thermostat, and disappeared into the kitchen, emerging with a roll of duct tape, and another trash bag.

"Did you put this up yourself?"

"Uh…yeah."

Donna knelt in front of the trash bag hastily tacked to the window. She carefully taped up the second bag, sealing all the edges.

"That should keep the heat in a little better."

"Yeah…"

"Have you eaten?" she asked, knowing full well he hadn't.

"I'm fine."

"You didn't answer my question."

"If you're hungry, there's a frozen pizza in the freezer. I think…"

Donna walked over to the fridge and opened the top. "Nope."

"Oh, well. Whatever you find is fair game."

Donna rummaged through his pantry. This man had hardly any food in his home, a testament to eating take out seven days a week. The stock of things his mother had cooked and froze had long since been depleted. She found some cereal, and opened the fridge, not really expecting to find any milk. She was pleasantly surprised, and poured herself a bowl of the Cocoa Puffs. Leave it to Josh to have no food in his cupboard except for a box of Cocoa Puffs.

"Josh, do you want some cereal?"

"Nah."

"Josh."

"I'll have a few bites."

She sat down beside him on the couch and ate her cereal. His remained untouched as he stared at the television. She placed her empty bowl down, and picked up his.

"Hungry?" he smirked.

Donna filled the spoon and brought it over to his mouth.

"What are you? My mother?"

"Just eat it."

Josh did as he was told. They repeated the action until the entire bowl was gone. Donna brought the bowls back out to the kitchen and put them in the sink. As she returned, Josh's eyes were drooping.

"You should go to bed."

"Yeah."

He didn't move.

"Come on," Donna walked over to him. He was looking at the hole in the window. She sat beside him. "How long till that gets fixed?"

"Probably two more days. No one's going to come out on Christmas."

"Oh yeah." Christmas. With everything going on, Donna had nearly forgotten that it was Christmas. All Christmas festivities were more or less done. She and Josh had exchanged small gifts and she'd gotten a few presents mailed from her parents.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Josh asked, through a yawn.

"Nothing. My roommate left yesterday to go visit her parents in Philly."

"Awww, you shouldn't be alone," Josh turned to her with the sweetest look she'd seen on his face in a long time.

"I've got the kitties."

"You'll have to celebrate with me, the way all good Jews celebrate Christmas…with Chinese food and the movies.

"Sounds like a plan. Bed time, come on."

Josh stayed put, leaning back against the couch, letting his eyes close.

"You can barely stay awake."

He didn't argue, just tipped to the side, so that his head was on her shoulder. She smiled.

"Josh."

"Just a little more basketball."

His eyes were closed, so he couldn't see that the basketball was over and the local news was on now. Donna put her arm around his shoulders, bringing him down to lay on her lap. He wanted to sleep so badly, but more than anything, he just didn't want to be alone. He wasn't going to admit it. She sighed and clicked the lamp off, throwing her feet up on the coffee table, and wiggling down to a quasi laying position. She'd be there for him as long as he needed. Even if he didn't know he needed it.

CHRISTMAS MORNING.

Donna woke up with a stiff neck. She opened her eyes, and realized that she'd slid down the sofa so far that only her head was against the back. Josh's head was on her stomach. She tried to shift her body more onto the couch. Josh stirred. Donna rubbed his back, pulling him towards her as she succeeded in getting her legs entirely on the couch. He slid his arm around her waist.

Two hours later, Josh woke up tangled in Donna. His head was against her chest, and their legs interwoven. He pushed himself up to sit, and looked around, dazed. His hand throbbed slightly, and he looked at it. It was wrapped in a nice sterile bandage from the hospital.

"Morning," Donna mumbled.

"Can't sleep?"

"I…don't know."

"Lie back down."

"You can still sleep."

Donna shrugged.

"I'm a little sore. This couch's not exactly…"

"Yeah…"

"I can't lay on this side, cause of my hand, and I still can't lay on this side long, either, you know?"

"Go lay down in your bed. Lay on your back."

"We can put a movie on."

Donna nodded, yawning.

"And if you want to sleep, sleep. Don't feel like you have to stay up for my sake."

"You want me to stay here?"

"Nah, come on."

They stood up, walking to his bedroom. Josh climbed in.

"Which side do you want me…?"

"The usual."

"Yeah?"

He nodded, and she climbed in beside him, nestling into the pillow, as he clicked the TV on.

"C-SPAN on Christmas?"

He shrugged, and changed the channel.

'Just hear those sleigh bells jingling…"

"Ugh." He changed the channel back to C-SPAN. "Everyone's got that awful Christmas music on."

"Don't like it?"

"Not really…but, uh…its your holiday, not mine, so if—"

"It's okay." I think I'm gonna try to.."

"To sleep, yeah."

Josh turned on his side to look at her.

"What?"

"Hey, how come…I thought you were…you asked…why didn't you…?"

"Go to Wisconsin?"

"Yeah."

"I was worried about you."

"You shouldn't have."

"Josh…"

"I hate that I—"

"I wanted to be here."

"For a depressing holiday?"

"No—"

"Your mom must hate me."

"My mom understands."

"Does she?"

"You told me I could go, and I was gonna—"

"I thought so."

"But I cancelled two weeks ago. I—you—I just didn't want to leave."

"I hate to ruin your Christmas."

"We'll have a good time."

"Fuck, I didn't even get you a present, did I?"

"No, you did."

"I did?"

"Same way you got the rest of your presents this year. I picked things out, and you initialed approval."

"Oh. Right. My mom left me a voicemail thanking us for the DVD player."

"Us?"

"She knows you picked it ."

"Of course."

"You knew I'd forget."

"You've had a lot on your mind."

"Yeah…"

"Have you called her back?"

"Nah."

"You should."

"Yeah. Later."

"She'll appreciate it."

"Does she know---does she know that things have been…tough for me lately?"

Donna nodded.

"Fuck."

"Only in general terms. I haven't told her specifics."

"She doesn't know about my hand?"

"No."

"Good."

"She was glad when I told her I was staying."

"Yeah…"

"Josh, really. It's fine. Hey, did you even open the package of Hanukkah presents she sent you yet?"

"No, it's in the living room."

"You should open them—"

"Before I call her, yeah."

"She said that there's one in there for me too," Donna smiled.

"So that's why you want me to open the box."

"Maybe."

"Hey, what did I get you?"

"A cute new blazer I wanted."

"Really?"

"Yup, black pinstripe."

"That's it? No trying for skis this year while I'm not paying attention?"

"Figured I'd give you a break."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"But get yourself something you actually wanted, instead of an old book?" Josh smiled.

"The book last year was…nice."

"You hated it."

"No!"

"No?"

"I read it."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"And your note—" she grinned, pausing momentarily.

"Yeah?"

"Made the gift."

"Yeah."

"You can be sweet if you try."

"Sorry I wasn't this—"

"You're dealing with a lot."

"Still—"

"Don't worry."

"We'll get a nice dinner."

"Okay. Twist my arm," Donna yawned.

"Still tired?"

"A little."

"Come here."

"Yeah?"

Josh nodded, wrapping his arm around her. "I'll put on your Christmas movie."

He flipped back.

"Oooh. It's Christmas Carol now."

'The holly and the ivy, when they are both full grown, of all the trees are in the wood…'

Beneath her head, Donna could feel Josh's breathing quicken, and his muscles tense. His arm around her tightened, and he curled on his side, facing her. Donna pulled him close, and fumbled around for the remote.

"Josh…Josh, it's okay. We're laying in your room. In your room. Inside. You're okay. I'm okay. No one's hurt. Come on."

"I…it…"

"You're all right."

"Sirens…"

"Sirens? There are no sirens, Josh."

"I hear sirens…I hear…I can't make it stop."

"The music?"

Josh nodded weakly. "I hear sirens when…"

"Oh, where's the remote?"

"I don't know…"

"I'll find it. Stay with me."

"I'm…here…I need to deal….get used to it…I—"

"Take a deep breath."

"I—yeah."

"Keep breathing."

Donna found the remote and clicked off the TV. She rubbed his back as he calmed down.

"I want to be able to listen to music again!"

"You will."

"How the hell do you know?"

"Josh…"

He took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"I don't want to take it out on you…I just…"

"It's not gonna be an instant thing."

"Yeah…"

"You'll work at it. Stanley told me he's gonna fax over the name of a guy he wants you to see—"

"Yeah, he mentioned that."

"I'll setup some appointments."

"Okay."

"You'll get past it. You've got a lot of concerned friends."

"Apparently."

"Josh, I can't offer an easy solution. All I can offer is my support, and help, if you'll let me."

He looked up at her, quiet for a moment before nodding. "Anything to get through this."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Glimpse of the Possibility (3/?)

Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: Work has been very, very busy, but now that my show has begun performances I should have more time to write. I've also discovered that these chapters take longer because of all the research involved. Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

Episode Timeline: The Leadership Breakfast

"Let the record note that that was just a brilliant idea."

"Ah the sarcasm."

He strode into his office, Donna following on his heels.

"If you'd bothered to read the plaque—"

"Sam started it—"

"You let him take the responsibility for that quite nicely."

"He started it—"

"How old are you?"

"Donna—"

"All I'm saying is two Ivy League educated men didn't think to read the plaque—"

"It was freezing!"

"And that impaired your cognitive skills?"

"Weren't you cold—aren't you cold?"

"I'm suitably bundled."

"With that silly hat."

"It's a winter hat."

"It's…cute."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Are we done?"

"What time is it?"

"One."

"Already?"

"Time flies when you're having fun."

"Again with the sarcasm."

"You love it."

Josh chuckled. "You haven't been as sarcastic lately. You've been nice to me."

"And now you're feeling better."

"So I only get a sweet assistant when I'm unwell?"

"Not only…"

"No? Seems that way."

"Sweet Donna turns off at midnight."

"That hasn't been my experience."

"At work at least."

"I see. And I'm left with whiny Donna?"

"I'm not whining."

"Snarky Donna?"

"More like it."

He grinned up at her from his chair. "Go home."

"Question."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Not tomorrow night, but the night after…"

"You want it off?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I can't just ask for a night off?"

"Why?"

"Are certain reasons more valid than others?"

"Just tell me why."

"I don't see why I should have to."

"Donna."

"I don't think—"

"A date?"

Donna looked at him, not answering right away. For some reason this question, and the subsequent silence made him very uncomfortable.

"No…no date."

"Oh," He relaxed visibly.

"I want to go to the Southstreet Exhibit."

"Sure."

"If it had been a date…?"

"Go home."

"I—"

"Go home."

"Are you leaving?"

"In a little while."

"You're sleeping in your office."

"No…I'm going to go home. Just not yet."

"It's one fifteen."

"Yeah."

"You have a meeting at six."

"Fuck."

"Come on."

"Do I have a clean shirt here?"

Donna sighed. "Yes, but you're not sleeping here. Let's go."

"I—"

"It can wait."

Donna crossed around his desk, and yanked at his arm.

"Easy there."

"Home. Now."

He nodded reluctantly and stood up. "You win."

"Name tags?" Josh stood leaning against the doorway to her cubicle.

"Don't…"

"It's cute."

"Josh."

"It is."

"It's mortifying."

"No…"

"Josh, a pair of my underwear fell out of my pants legs while I was talking to a New York Times columnist!" Donna gasped at her own volume, grabbed Josh by the arm and led him into his office, closing the door.

"It's not a big deal, Donna."

"Yes, it is! I'm gonna kill Sam."

"Why is this Sam's fault?"

"If he hadn't asked me to talk to her last night…"

"Your underwear still could have fallen out."

"Yeah, but she'd have to idea who I was."

"Look at it this way: she returned them."

"She sent them to you! To you! If she was just returning them, nicely, she would have sent them to me!"

"She must have just wanted to…I don't know, poke fun. Get you worked up."

"What if she writes about it?"

"Donna…"

"What if she thinks I was hitting on her?"

"I doubt—"

"She could."

Josh smiled. "It's really not a big deal."

Donna sat dejectedly in his visitors chair, and looked at the TV. "CJ's really kicking ass in there?"

"I came up with the sound bite."

"Good for you."

"Relax."

"I can't relax. Maybe you could call her and—"

"No way."

"And tell her that it was an accident, that I didn't mean to…that I wasn't hitting on her—"

"I'm not calling her."

"Josh, please?"

"Don't you have work to be doing?"

"Please?"

"It'll be fine. Go."

Josh grinned as he watched her stomp by him back to her cubicle.

Josh leaned against the wall of Donna's cubicle, watching her in silence.

"What do you want?"

"How did you know I was there?"

"I'm tuned—"

"No, really."

"You're not the quietest person…"

"You asked Charlie to ask the President to call Karen Cahill for you—"

"He said no."

"I'm aware that he said no. I can't believe that you asked Charlie to ask him in the first place."

"Are you pissed?"

Josh chuckled. "No."

"No?"

"I just find it kinda funny that you've actually told more people about something I thought you'd want to just see go away."

"I thought it might…never mind."

"What?"

"No. You'll make fun of me."

"I won't."

"You say that now."

"Donna, really. I can keep my, uh, commentary in check…" he chuckled.

"See? You can't even keep a straight face saying that."

"You wanna get drunk?"

"You're done?"

He nodded, moving in to sit on her desk. "You look like you need it."

"I do."

"Hawk and Dove, or somewhere closer?"

"Hawk & Dove's close to me."

"That's fine."

"You're buying?"

"Yeah, my treat. Let me get my coat."

When Josh returned a moment later, Donna was leaning against her desk with her coat on.

"What should I do about the underwear thing?"

"Let it go."

They walked toward the exit.

"Yeah?"

"Donna, its gonna go away."

"I hope so."

"It will."

"How do you know?"

"I have a good sense about these things."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Donna looked over at him. "You called her."

Josh shrugged.

"You did."

"When you asked Charlie to ask the President to…"

"Thank you."

"You were more upset than I realized."

"Thank you."

Josh grinned.

"Now, if you'd just called her when I asked you to…"

"Shut up."

Donna laughed softly. "I still get to get drunk, right?"

"That is definitely in order."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Glimpse of the Possibility (4/?)

Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

Episode Timeline: Bartlet's Third State of the Union & The War at Home.

"Bad news," Josh announced, as Donna walked up to him.

"What is it?"

"We don't get to go to the State of the Union."

"Aww…why?"

"I've been assigned to babysit out internal poll."

"Really?"

"There are some things we want numbers on right away."

"And I'm sure you're so distraught about it."

"I'd rather be there."

"Not looking forward to spending time with Joey Lucas?"

"Donna."

"I'm just saying.'

"Quit it. Will you?"

"They can't start polling till after the speech, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, we technically could have been able to—"

"No, Leo wants us there early."

"And more time with—"

"Donna."

"I'm just—"

"Saying. I know. Stop it."

"You like her."

"I—I don't want to talk about it."

"How come?"

Josh sighed. "We'll get there a half hour before the address, make sure everything's all set, and watch it there."

"Uh huh."

"I'm gonna make some calls—"

"Joe—"

"Get me Senator McGowan."

"On it."

"Sit down and relax."

"What if she's not here in time?"

"They've done this before. We can probably just tell them to start."

"But—"

"We've got at least an hour. Everyone'll watch together. Come on."

"On the stairs."

"Why not?"

"Usually you're thoughtful about my back."

"I wouldn't let you sleep there, if that's what you mean. I figured you'd want to watch the callers watch the speech—"

"Oh. Yeah—"

"Cause you're obsessive like that."

"You're just being so kind tonight."

"Well, your night will get better in a little while."

"If the speech goes well."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know that's not what you meant."

"She'll be here soon."

"Where the hell is she?"

"See how distraught you are at her absence?"

"I want this to proceed without trouble."

"The speech hasn't even started."

"Could you find out what's taking her so long?"

"She's on a plane."

"So?"

"So, she can't answer her cell phone."

"Right."

"Sit down, watch the speech, and relax."

"Yeah."

"Why don't we have numbers yet?"

"The poll's less than an hour old."

"I'm not patient."

"You say that like its something new."

"I just want to see something."

"And you will. In a bit. They're checking in with the callers to find out the response rate."

"Could they do it faster?"

"Relax."

Josh sighed, leaning against the wall.

"You know, the first thing Joey said when she saw you was about you ass. It's a sign."

"It is not."

"Why else would she point out your hot ass?"

Josh turned to her, grinning. "You agree?"

"I—it's not bad."

"Not bad?"

"I don't know it quite meets Joey's assessment."

"The cutest butt in professional politics."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You've studied it?"

"Passing familiarity."

"Uh huh."

"Sam's kinda—"

"What!?"

"Just teasing you."

"So I do have the—"

"If that's what you want to believe."

Josh slid down the wall to sit on his haunches.

"How long till we see some numbers?"

"I told you. Joey said soon."

"Can you find out what she means by soon?"

"She'll be over here in a—"

"Now, please?"

Donna shook her head. "You sit on your cute little butt, and I'll be right back."

"Of all nights for some idiot to screw up and cut a power line."

"There's nothing we can do but wait."

"I want the numbers."

"You've made that clear."

"What if we lose the window?"

"We try again tomorrow?"

He sighed, flopping on the couch.

"This was boring enough with actual polling going on."

"You should go flirt with Joey."

"Donna."

"You should. Go woo her."

"I don't want to woo her."

"No? Funny, I remember you being quite enthralled."

"That was—a long time ago. Last time I listened to your advice about Joey, I found her in a bathrobe with Al Keifer in her hotel room!."

"She's not seeing Al Keifer anymore."

"I know."

"So you should—"

"No."

"Not up for wooing?"

"I…"

"Come on."

"I really don't have the patience for this tonight."

"Do you need to go back to the White House?"

"No…I have to be in early."

"Yeah?"

"Sam and I are having breakfast with the President."

"About?"

"The thing I was called back for tonight."

"That's all I'm gonna get."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Did you drive?"

"Yup. Need a ride home?"

"Nah, I'll walk."

"Yeah? I promise I won't hound you about Joey in the car."

Josh sighed. "Why not? God, I have to be in in 5 hours."

"Come on."

"Yeah."

"You might just be happier if you asked her out."

"I doubt it."

"It's amazing what sex can do for—"

"I'm quite aware of the benefits of sex."

"It can't hurt to ask."

"I thought you weren't going to—"

"I said I wouldn't hound you in the car. We haven't gotten in yet."

"What do you want?"

"Hey."

"I just left."

"Yeah."

"What do you want?"

"Just calling to make sure you got home okay."

"What do you want?"

"Really."

"I just walked in the door."

"Good."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine…fine."

"I know the results are disappointing."

"Yeah."

"But it's just early numbers."

"That's what Joey said."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You ask her out?"

"She's not interested."

"You…asked?"

"She beat me to the punch. She knew you were trying to hook us up."

"Oh."

"She was amused."

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry, it wasn't a big deal."

"Okay."

"She just set the record straight."

"I see," Donna sighed. "Josh, I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"It's okay."

"I pushed you again, and…"

"I wasn't that into it anyways."

"I noticed."

"It was a cute effort."

"You didn't seem to think so earlier."

"Well, since talking to Joey…it seems more amusing."

"Yeah?"

"What…what did she say?"

"Well, for one, she thinks that the data for the crime package is misleading."

"So it's not bad news?"

"It may still be. But there's hope."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. There's hope."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Glimpse of the Possibility (5/?)

Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: I put in the scene break lines. FYI, the formatting only gets screwed up on this site. If you want to read it the way its supposed to look, go to the yahoo group or livejournal group. Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

Episode Timeline: "Somebody's Going to Emergency, Somebody's Going to Jail" and "The Stackhouse Filibuster".

* * *

"Well, I'm gonna call it a night." 

"Okay. Can we give you a ride home Stephanie?"

"No, don't leave on my account. I'll be fine."

"You know how to get back to your hotel okay?"

"I do."

"It was nice to meet you, Stephanie," Josh said, shaking her hand.

"You too. I'll see you later this week, Donna."

"I'll put the request for your visitor's pass in first thing tomorrow."

"And you'll…?"

"Yeah."

"God night."

"Night."

Stephanie walked away, leaving Josh and Donna alone on one side of the table. Donna sighed and sat back against the booth.

"You want another drink?"

"Yeah."

"Same?"

"Yeah."

Josh stood up, and got the attention of their waiter, gesturing for two more drinks. He sat back beside Donna.

"She's cute."

"She—"

"That's not how I meant it."

"Oh."

"A little jumpy there."

"Yeah, well…"

"In general terms. She was fun to hang out with. I can see how you two clicked."

"Yeah…"

"You torn about whether or not to take it to Sam?"

"You think I should?"

"I…I just worry that it's gonna be a whole lot more complicated than it seems."

"Yeah?"

"Getting access to that file…"

"I shouldn't ask."

Josh sighed. "Why…do you know why it's important to her now?"

"She didn't say outright—"

"But?"

"But I think her father's…not well."

"Fuck."

"You don't think he'll do it."

"No, I think he will…I just think he's gonna get a hard time from the FBI about it."

Their drinks arrived, and Donna took a long sip of hers.

"I don't want it to feel like too much of a favor…"

"If it's not gonna happen, its not gonna happen."

"Yeah."

"See how the week goes. He's having a rough time right now."

"His dad?"

"You heard?"

"Ginger told me."

Josh nodded. "Steph's coming on Friday?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think it's gonna hurt to ask, but—and this is really important, Donna—you've gotta have realistic expectations about the results."

"I do. I think that even the potential of starting the process will make her…feel better."

"You're a good friend."

* * *

"I'm going to check on Toby." 

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"Your thing is done already?"

"I even sat in on CJ's."

"You obviously must not have listened to—"

"It was hard enough to give a half hour."

"I liked mine. Sea turtles are so cool."

"I bet."

"I'm leaving by 7 tonight. Depending on things, I may come back."

"Dinner with Steph?"

"Yeah."

"Has Sam said anything?"

"No…Ginger said that he got a phone call from Nancy McNally, and hasn't been back since…"

"You know that's not a good sign, right?"

"Yeah."

"I set up for him to meet with Mike Casper this morning…he wasn't too happy about it."

"I wasn't expecting…I don't know what I was expecting."

"Yeah."

"I just…"

"Don't get too hung up on this."

"I just don't want to have to upset her."

"I'm sure that you guys can find a nice way to tell her."

"I hope so."

* * *

"Well?" 

"Sam's a good man."

"Did he—"

"Gault was a spy."

"Oh."

"But he didn't tell Stephanie."

"What did—?"

"No good would have come of that."

"No."

"He told her that he couldn't get to the right people this time around."

"How did she take it?"

"She was thrilled."

"Yeah?"

"Just glad that someone tried."

"And in three months?"

"Her father probably won't be around to—"

"Yeah."

"Give him a little hope for his last few months."

"Good. You two have a nice dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Ready to go get Sam drunk?"

"He deserves it."

"He really does."

* * *

"You have a package from your mother?" 

"Open it."

"You don't want to?"

"I'm reading."

"You can't take the two seconds to open the package from your mom yourself?"

"Just open it."

"And I suppose I'll be the one calling her to thank her."

"I'll send her an email."

"Joshua."

"What?"

"You're a forty year old guy, and you can't pick up the phone and thank your present?"

"How do you know it's a present?"

"Your mom sends you presents all the time. Hand me the scissors."

"What?"

"I asked you to hand me the scissors."

"Where…?"

"Right next to your left hand."

"Why--?"

"I was cutting out something earlier."

"At my desk?"

"New labels for your inboxes here."

"Do you think I read the labels?"

"You do. You just like to give me a hard time about it."

"Maybe I occasionally read them."

"Uh huh."

"I recall. Is there an occasion for the present, or are these just because?"

"Just because I'm special."

"So special you can't call her."

"She likes to get email! She feels important because she's the only one of her friend who uses a computer."

"She probably knows more about the computer than you do."

"Funny."

"Did she tell you how she likes to ask her friends 'oh, what's your email address, I'll send it to you', when she knows full well they don't have email?"

"When did you talk to her?"

"You know I talk to her all the time. She calls, and usually you're busy."

"Yeah. Give me the damn present."

"You're up on the hill in 20 minutes."

"It's Stackhouse. I can be late."

"Yeah?"

"This is a bullshit meeting."

"So you're gonna listen to him, but not really listen to him?"

"I'm gonna make an appearance."

"Uh huh."

* * *

"Can you believe this?" 

"Some of those recipes sound good."

"You're not helping."

"Don't they?"

"I'm not really listening."

"You'll get to Florida."

"I'm surprised you're not more pissed off to be losing your treasured night off."

"This is exciting."

"That's not the word I'd use."

"What do you think he wants?"

Josh shook his head. "Not a clue."

"Now I bet you're wishing you'd taken the meeting seriously."

"Don't you have something to work on?"

"No, not really."

"Nothing?"

"I'm sure I could find something if I really tried. Remember, I was supposed to be able to go home early tonight."

"Now it starts."

"Nah, this is fun."

"I'm gonna send an email to my mother."

"Kay."

* * *

"Stackhouse has an autistic grandson." 

"What?!"

"His grandson—the youngest—is autistic."

"How the hell did you find that out?"

"I was watching the B-roll from the Stackhouse story over and over, and couldn't get past that they said he had 7 grandchildren, and only 6 were in the picture."

"Fuck."

"I was talking to CJ about my suspicion, and she said to find out for sure."

"And you did?"

"I called his office. His aide confirmed my suspicion, as she told me that if we'd just listened to the Senator in the first place—"

"None of this would be happening."

"That old jackass!"

"Now what do we do?"

"You go talk to CJ have her call Leo. I'm gonna think about this for a minute."

"He can yield for a question, right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know that?"

"You told me once."

"I did?"

"You were explaining a filibuster in general."

"It has to be a Senator though."

"Yeah."

"Let me think about who might help us."

"What about the print deadline?"

"It's screwed at this point anyways. Go get CJ going on this."

* * *

"And now look at that, they're all shaking his hand." 

"Yeah."

"You reopen the bill after the recess?"

"It'll still pass."

"Of course. No one wants to sit through this again."

"I thought it was exciting to you."

"It was."

"That was a nice catch. I don't think any of the rest of us would have caught it."

"I was just watching and—"

"And your incredible attention to detail kicked in."

Donna smiled. "Pass the beer."

He handed it to her. "Really though. Catching that detail, and remembering what I'd told you about the Senate rules—"

"I—"

"Really great." He took the beer back from her, and squeezed her hand in his. "Really great work."

"Thank you," Donna blushed.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Glimpse of the Possibility (6/?)

Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: "17 People" pretty much speaks for itself… Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

Episode Timeline: post "17 People" and post "Bad Moon Rising"

FRIDAY NIGHT

"Did Toby seem off to you?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah."

"He came up with some funny stuff."

"Just in general, though."

"Off?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't notice. Why? What's got you?"

"He just seemed off to me. Distracted."

"He doesn't really want to have to be dealing with the Correspondent's Dinner speech this late in the game."

"Yeah…"

"Does he have something going on?"

"That's what I want to know. He was in the Oval for over an hour."

"Yeah?"

"While we were brainstorming."

"And that's got you all in a tizzy?"

"I don't know. There's just a lot that's not adding up right now."

"The Hoynes thing?"

"Yeah."

Donna grabbed her jacket. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah, I don't feel like walking at this point."

"You should think about that when you walk in."

"It seemed like a good idea at six."

"And yet a terrible idea after midnight."

"Yeah."

"Get your coat."

"Didn't wear one."

"Why not?"

"It was nice out. I've got a sweater on."

"It's not that nice out yet."

"Yes, it is."

"During the day."

"Yeah."

"When do you ever leave when it's light out?"

"Do you want to take those home?" He gestured to the flowers, smiling.

"I'll never see them at home. I'm always here. They can stay on my desk."

She started toward the exit and he followed.

"Good. Then everyone can see them."

"Need your kind gesture to be well known?"

"At least you're admitting it was a kind gesture."

"I told you they were nice."

"Only nice?"

"Josh…"

"Earlier you said they were beautiful."

"They are. Can you drop it?"

"Why do you dislike the occasion? I'm glad you came back…"

"We've been over this. That whole time… it was a rough time for me, you know?"

Josh nodded. "How come you never told me you were in an accident?"

"Josh…"

Donna opened the car and they got in.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"I just wanted it to go away. Everything to do with him, I wanted to put it behind me."

"The stupid jackass…I can't believe the fucking idiot stopped for a beer when you were hurt!"

"And you wonder why I didn't tell you then."

"Did he ever try to get you to come back again?"

Donna nodded.

"He did!? After—"

"Josh."

"Did you talk to him?"

"No."

"No?"

"No." He called headquarters. We were off on that bus trip when I first came back.

"He left messages?"

"That I never returned."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, good." Josh huffed, staring out the window.

"Don't get worked up about it."

"I'm not."

"You are."

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

"See you tomorrow morning."

"Yeah…"

"Josh, don't dwell."

"I'm thinking about the Toby thing?"

"I'm sure you'll find out what's up tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Get some sleep."

"I will." He fumbled with his seatbelt.

"And again, thank you for the flowers."

He turned to her and smiled, and she pulled him into a hug. They held on for a few minutes before Josh pulled back.

"Good night."

"Night."

* * *

TUESDAY NIGHT.

"Are we done yet?"

"Not enjoying the textbook?"

"No, I am, but I've read four chapters."

"Since?"

"Since I finished my to do list for today. Are we done yet?"

"Leo asked me to stick around."

"For what?"

"Didn't say."

"So now you just kill time?"

"You don't have to stay."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

Josh sighed, flopping into his chair.

"I thought you wanted to—"

"I just thought we were done."

"I have no idea how long this is gonna be." He closed his eyes, leaning back and throwing his feet up on the desk.

"Tired?"

"A little."

"What's bothering you?"

"Donna…"

"Sorry. I'll go."

"No, I just…I'm just not sure what's going on."

"You think that this is the thing that had Toby going the other night?"

"Have you noticed the vile mood he's been in since Friday night?"

"Yeah, the quote thing. You think Leo's gonna let you in?"

Josh nodded.

"Anything I can do?"

"No…"

"No?"

Donna looked to Josh, saying nothing. She lay her hand on his shoulder.

"How come you've still got an 8th grade social studies textbook?"

Josh smiled, and was about to answer, when the door opened. Leo stepped in.

"Josh, come on down to the Oval for a little while."

Josh nodded. "Here we go," he muttered to Donna. "You should go home."

"Call me if you need anything," she said softly.

"Yeah."

"I mean it."

"I know."

* * *

LATER.

Donna jumped at the sound of the buzzer. She'd been sitting on the couch, tossing her phone back and forth in her hands, not really watching the TV. She rose quickly, crossing to the door.

"Hi."

Josh crossed past her into her apartment.

"How'd it go?"

He perched tensely on the arm of the couch, his lips pursed, tapping his foot.

"Josh?"

No answer, just heavy breathing. "Did you walk here? You're out of breath…what's wrong?"

She crossed to him, laying her hand on his shoulder. He broke away, pacing back and forth on her living room rug.

"Josh? Are you okay?"

No answer. He paused, looking at the TV.

"Are you okay?"

"I…"

Donna closed in on him again. "Josh?"

He looked up at her with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Josh broke his gaze, and began pacing again.

I…it's…I can't…I…"

"It's okay," Donna scurried over to him, grasping his hand.

He pulled away and continued to pace by the door. "Not okay…it's a mess…I…I…"

His breathing was labored, and his pacing was making Donna dizzy. She caught him roughly by the arm, and pushed him into the door, kissing him chastely on the lips. As she pulled away, he pulled her back against him, devouring her mouth with his. She was flush against him, held tightly in place by his arm snaked around her lower back. He propelled her backwards, towards the couch, navigating past the arm, and slowly lowered them onto the cushion.

Her hand free, Donna raked her fingers through his hair. He moaned, grinding his hips against hers, breathing heavily. She ran her fingers under the back of his shirt, along the bare skin of his lower back, and he reciprocated by exploring the skin of her stomach. A rustling in the hallway caused Josh to jump to his feet.

"Katie," Donna growled, pulling him by the arm towards her bedroom. They got there, and Donna closed the door.

Josh sat slumped over on the edge of her bed, his head cradled in his hands. She sat beside him, and gingerly stroked his arm.

Josh took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"Don't be—"

"I shouldn't have—"

"Josh—"

"We can't—"

"I know—"

"And every time that happens—"

"It gets harder."

Josh groaned, flopping back on his bed. Donna lay on her side smiling. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." He closed his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"At least you're honest."

"Yeah…"

"What do you need?"

"I don't know."

"What—what's wrong?"

"Donna, I can't…I can't tell you."

"Oh—"

"Yet."

"Okay."

"I wish I could."

"Is this the thing that you were called in—?"

"Yeah."

"And it's bad?"

"It…yeah."

"Really bad?"

"Donna…"

"Sorry. I won't ask."

"I wish I—"

"I know. I understand."

"They've got to tell the rest of senior staff."

"Do you need anything?"

Josh let out a small pitiful laugh.

"Really. Anything."

"Donna…" He rolled on his side to face her. "As tempting as that sounds…"

"It could be just this once—"

'Uh unh. Right now is a really bad time for…if we got caug—"

"It would be bad with the thing?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"You understand?"

"I do. I just with that there was something I could do."

"Things are gonna get tough this week. Just be there. Just keep me sane."

"Okay."

"You'll know soon enough."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Donna sat up and looked down at him. "You're calmer."

"A little."

"Come on. Let's get some sleep."

"Yeah?"

"Take your shoes and pants off."

"I could probably go home—"

"Josh."

"You want me to stay?"

Donna nodded. "You're still riled."

"Yeah." Josh stood, kicking off his shoes and undoing his belt.

Donna crawled under the covers and held them out for him.

"Hit the light."

Josh turned the lamp off and climbed in beside her. He pulled her close, against his chest, and she wrapped her arm around his waist, breathing him in as she buried her head in his chest. Their legs tangled together.

"Better?"

"Mmm."

"Sleep."

"I will." He kissed the top of her head and pulled her even closer.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Glimpse of the Possibility (7/?)

Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

Episode Timeline: post "18th & Potomac"

* * *

"You have that meeting in the Residence in 10 minutes," Donna called, as Josh trudged by her. "Josh?"

"Hmm?" He paused in his doorway and looked up.

"I said you have—"

"Yeah…come in here for a minute."

Donna followed him into his office.

"Close the door."

She did. Josh leaned against the front of his desk, and gestured for her to sit in the visitor's chair. Seated, she looked up at him. His gaze was averted.

"Josh?"

"I, uh, I have some bad news."

"Is it about Sagit—"

"No…no…"

"Josh?" She stood and crossed closer to him.

"You might want to be sitting."

Donna started to say something, but changed her mind and sat back down when she saw just hwo sad the look in his eyes was.

He took a deep breath. "There was a car accident tonight. On 18th and Potomac. Mrs. Landingham was—"

"Oh no!"

"Yeah…she, uh, she was hit by a drunk driver."

"Donna looked up at him, her eyes glossy. "Did she suffer?"

Josh shook his head, swallowing hard. "She died instantly."

Donna nodded, standing slowly.

"Are you okay?"

She threw her arms around him, burying her head against his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"How is the President taking it?"

"He…not well. Leo told him right before he told em. The, uh, the meeting is off for tonight. The one in the Residence. We're gonna meet for a while in the basement, though."

"Okay."

"Without the President."

"I'd imagine."

The stood in silence for a few moments.

"What do you need to do, Josh?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"At some point, I need to write a brief for CJ to give tomorrow about the tobacco thing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Leo wants us to take a hard stance to make sure this happens."

"Anything I can do?"

"Nah," Josh pulled back to look at her. "I just need to pound something out. I have to think about it."

"Your meeting at the same time?"

"Ten-thirty. There's, uh, some stuff to arrange first. Uh, you don't have to stick around."

"Well, I've got some…I'm not in a rush."

"Okay…I've gotta go check in with CJ before this thing. Go get some rest."

Donna nodded.

"You okay?"

She nodded again. Josh squeezed her hand quickly on the way out. Donna crossed over to her desk and sank into the chair.

* * *

LATER.

"You're still here."

"Yeah," Donna replied, not looking up from the folder on her desk.

"I said you could go home."

"I know."

He squatted down beside her to look at her face. She turned away.

"You've been crying."

She didn't answer.

"Donna?" Josh stood and tugged at her hands. "Come to my office."

She let him lead her into the room. As soon as he closed the door, he leaned back against it, pulling her into him.

"I'm sorry, I'm a mess…"

"Don't be sorry. It's…it was shocking, and sad…I think we're all still processing it."

"It doesn't seem real."

"No?"

"It's late now, she'd normally have headed home by now. In the morning, when she's not there…"

"Yeah."

"She was kind of like a surrogate mother to all of us—"

"More like a grandmother to you."

Donna laughed softly into his shoulder.

After a moment he asked, "How come you're still here?"

She shrugged.

"I have no idea what time I'm leaving, Donna. If I'm leaving."

"I know."

"Yeah?"

"I just don't want to drive home just yet, you know?"

"Yeah…" He tightened his grip on her waist.

They stood in silence for a few minutes.

"You should—"

"I've got a few—"

"Five."

"I'm fine."

She pulled away from him. "You should head down."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you could take a nap on the couch you had dragged into the empty office next door."

"Hmmm…"

"And wait for me to be done, or eventually wander in and crash on the other one."

Donna smiled. "Okay…"

Josh gathered a few things into his backpack, then paused. "You could probably sit in on the meeting."

"Yeah?" she asked, hopefully.

"I mean, you know. You know the code word to get into the room. I think it would be okay. I mean, if you want to."

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to."

"I had a feeling."

"Really?"

"You don't want to be alone."

"Is it that obvious?"

"To me," he grinned. "Really, though, are you okay?"

"I will be. This just takes time to process."

"Yeah."

"Is there anything I should know about this meeting--how it works differently or anything?"

"Uh, don't take your notebook—I know, I know, it's practically surgically attached to your arm—"

Donna chuckled

"But just listen at this one."

"Got it."

"And, I know you know this, but I'm gonna get asked if I made this clear, so—"

"No talking about anything."

"Right."

"Of course."

"I know it's a no brainer for you, I just had to—"

"I understand."

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

* * *

LATER.

"We don't know anything more than we did three hours ago," Toby growled as he charged past Josh and Donna out of the room.

"Did we really make no progress?" Donna asked quietly.

Josh shrugged.

"I call a couch next door!" Sam yelled.

"I've got the other," CJ quickly called.

"You've got one in your office," Sam noted.

"Not this big and cushy…oh, are you staying, Josh?"

His eyes quickly flicked to Donna, then back to CJ.

"Nah, it's not as late as I thought it would be. I'm gonna walk home."

"You okay getting home, Donna?"

"Josh is gonna walk me."

CJ nodded. "Night."

Josh and Donna started up the stairs.

"I am, am I?"

"Yup."

"To your apartment?"

"Wherever."

"Are you inviting yourself to my apartment, there?"

"It's nicer than mine."

"Your apartment is scary."

"It's not sca—"

"It is. You have like four dead bolts on the door."

"Just a safety precaution."

"In a nicer neighborhood, you wouldn't need safety precautions like that."

"Well, if I got a raise…"

"Yeah, yeah."

They walked out towards the front gate.

"So, my place?"

"If that's okay?"

"It's okay."

"We've only got like four hours anyways."

"Yeah…"

Their walk was uncharacteristically quiet, both lost in their thoughts. As they approached his door, Josh fumbled around in his pockets for his keys.

"They're in the front of your backpack, but I've got mine right here."

"Of course."

She opened the door, and he trudged into the living room, flopping on the couch.

"No, no…get up and go to bed."

Donna continued on to his bedroom and opened the closet.

"Oh, good. I still have some things."

"Won't have to wear the same pants again tomorrow?" he smirked at her.

"No, no I won't."

"Sure, you can borrow another one of my t-shirts and boxer shorts."

"I know," Donna grinned, crossing to the bathroom.

Josh smiled, and kicked off his shoes, stripping down to his boxers and undershirt before climbing into his bed. Donna emerged a few minutes later, leaning on the doorway.

"Should I…?"

"Get over here."

"Your alarm set?"

He rolled over to set the time. "You're usually my alarm clock."

"Does that still work?"

"I'm sure it does. You were using it, what? Six months ago?"

"Yeah…"

Donna climbed under the blanket, and lay on the pillow, looking at Josh.

"How bad is it gonna get?"

Josh sighed, and scooted closer to her. "You heard all the different scenarios."

"You think its going to be the worst?"

"I think we have to wait and see." Josh pulled her to lay on his chest, and snaked his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you think he'll run again?"

"My own opinion?"

"Yeah."

"I think so."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think it'll be easy, but I think he'll do it." He stroked her back absently as they drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A Glimpse of the Possibility (8/?)

Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: So this chapter took MUCH longer than I expected it to. Between the holidays and having to pay a lot more attention during my usually dull show while my lead was sick, I had no time to write. Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

Episode Timeline: Manchester 1 & 2

* * *

"DONNA!"

"I'm right here."

"I couldn't find you."

"I'm sitting where we always sit."

"You disappeared when we got on the plane."

"You were talking to CJ."

"I need to talk to Gail Trent."

"I'll get her on the phone when we're in the air."

"I need to talk to her now."

"We're about to take off."

"I—"

"Sit down, and put on your seat belt."

"Donna, this is important."

"Joshua."

"As soon—the second the captain says we can use the phones."

"I will."

"I mean it."

"When I call, can I say what this is in regards to?"

"Just tell her that Josh Lyman wants to talk to her NOW."

"Okay."

"I'm trying to follow up on this thing CJ told me. I need to talk to her, discreetly, as soon as possible."

"Got it. Seat belt."

Josh paced in front of her. She tugged on his sleeve, he looked down on her, dismayed.

"Sit."

He sat. "We need this news cycle to ourselves. We can't—Argh!" He slammed his fist down on the armrest.

Donna nodded to him, reaching across his lap to fasten his seatbelt. "What did CJ say that got you in such a bad mood?"

"I need to follow up on this. I need to…" He flopped back against his seat, raking his hand through his hair.

"Are you okay?"

He closed his eyes. "I'm fine…I'm fine."

"What--?"

"CJ heard that the FDA is going to approve mifispristone on Monday, and it's going to throw off our announcement, and I need to talk to Gail Trent to try to confirm it."

"Ten minutes."

"Yeah."

"Try to relax a little."

* * *

"Oh, good, you grabbed my bag."

"What, did you expect it to teleport in all by itself?"

"You're not funny. I was gonna go get it."

"If I'd left it, you'd be in a tizzy about why I didn't get it."

"Well then don't complain about my not having grabbed it yet."

Donna sighed. "What are you brooding about?"

"I'm not brooding. Where are the others?"

"They're probably still arguing over who's going to drive their rental car. And, yes, you are brooding. I walked in to find you pacing—"

"I pace when I think—"

"I know, but the look on your face—"

"Donna, I'm not brooding!"

"Is this still about the RU-486 thing?"

"No! Yes! I need to try to stop this thing"

"It's still be bothering you—"

"I can't screw this one up! Where the hell is everyone?"

"Did you not listen to my answer two seconds ago?"

"Donna, I don't have the patience for this right now! Where—"

"On their way."

He sighed loudly, pacing in a circle around Donna. Donna stood still.

"Do you want me to call them—"

"Yes!...No…no."

"Josh?"

"What?"

"Calm down."

"I—yeah…"

"Did you check in yet?"

"No…"

"Come on," she led him by the arm, suppressing the snarky comment that that was what he had come in ahead of her to do. "We'll check in, put our stuff down, and head down to the bar."

"Okay…"

* * *

"You look better."

"I took a shower and changed."

"Good. Everyone's down in the bar, "working", they say."

"I bet. We really do need to do some work tonight."

"I know."

"Is Leo coming down?"

"Margaret said he's gonna come join us a little later."

"I need to talk to him."

"I know, and I told Margaret. She'll let him know when he gets down here."

"Where is she?"

"On her way."

"Where's Leo?"

"She said, and I quote, "He's talking to Bruno for what he hopes is the last time tonight". She said you should give him a minute to eat when he gets back before you pounce."

"Before I pounce?"

"You pounce."

"I don't pounce."

"You really do."

"I have a list of people I need to get on the phone for me, before I talk to him anyways."

"This thing's gonna happen?"

"Seems that way. I'm hungry. You want food?"

"Nah, I'm still full from lunch. I don't want any food."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Drink?"

"Yes, please. Beer's good. And a Coke."

"Go grab that table over there. Oh, and buy a newspaper."

"Money?"

"For a newspaper?"

"I suppose I can front the fifty cents."

"Go."

* * *

"I heard you were afraid of a little garter snake earlier."

"I don't have patience—"

"It was a little snake?"

"Donna, I—Leo won't let me do what I need to do right now!"

"Relax."

"I just need to make a phone call, one phone call and I can put this—I'm gonna talk to CJ again."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Who told you about the snake thing?"

"Sam."

"Sam was abnormally interested in the snake."

"And you were afraid."

"I don't like reptiles. CJ was scared too."

"Garter snakes are little."

"This one wasn't little."

"Maybe it wasn't a garter snake then."

"The President said it was a garter snake. It's his barn."

Donna chuckled.

"Stop making fun of me."

* * *

Donna sat on the bed jotting some notes in her planner as Josh emerged from the shower, wearing a towel.

"It's a good thing I kept the towel on."

Donna looked up at him and smirked. "Shame, really. Glad to see you're mood is better."

"You didn't have to stay."

Donna shrugged, and handed him his boxer shorts.

"I'm just gonna…" He cocked his head toward the bathroom, and disappeared for a moment, returning with his shorts on.

"You feeling better now?" Donna asked, turning to face him.

"Yeah, I guess. T-shirt?"

She passed it to him. "You did what you could. It's not something you're supposed to know about—"

"But I do know about it."

Donna sighed, and stood up, holding out his trousers for him. He took them, and put them on. "Shirt?"

"You want me button it for you too?" she teased, dangling it in front of him.

"You didn't have to stay."

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"You're scattered this morning."

"Yeah…"

She picked up his tie, and stepped closer to him, as he finished buttoning his shirt. Flipping his collar up, she placed the tie, and deftly began to tie the knot.

"You know, I do know how to do this."

"I like to."

"Because you seek to control me?"

Donna chuckled. "I just like to."

"I know."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Since when do you ask permission to ask a question?"

"You said that you blew tobacco. How did you blow it? You got the money."

She patted his shoulders, and stepped back.

"I moved too fast," he grumbled, slipping into the jacket she held out. "I pushed for the money, and missed the issue."

"The issue?"

"Every house seat is up for re-election. We could have made this a campaign issue for these guys."

"Like they support increased smoking because they didn't provide Justice the money they need for the suit?"

"Exactly."

"And this is what's really got you, more than the RU-486 thing?"

"I would've liked to get one of them right."

"You did as much as you could on this one. Leo told you no."

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's head out there. Everyone else has left already."

"I need to put the things in my backpack."

"It's packed." She held it out for him.

"What would I do without you?"

She grinned, as he lay his hand on the small of her back and led her down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: A Glimpse of the Possibility (9/?)

Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: This one's a little short, but War Crimes needed to be its own chapter. Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

Episode Timeline: Ways & Means and On the Day Before.

* * *

"You took a break."

"You're supposed to be in a meeting. The Estate Tax."

"Got cancelled."

"Why?"

"I need to make some calls to find out for sure, but we think that they're moving to repeal it all together."

"No compromise."

"No."

"Why?"

"We're weak."

"Yeah."

"You should sleep."

"I need to set up some calls for you, right?"

"Sam's lending me someone."

"Oh."

"I mean, of course they won't be as good as you…"

"Suck up."

"Really, go find somewhere to lie down."

"I was gonna curl up in this chair."

"That can't be comfortable."

"It's not bad. But now you need your office, I guess. I thought you'd be gone for a few hours."

"You can stay there if you want…but I bet you can find a couch."

"I'll just stay here. You say you don't need me right now, but in 20 minutes, you'll change your mind."

"And you wouldn't rather get as far away as possible."

"Nah."

"I can't believe you worked all night."

"I had a system."

"I'll bet you did."

"I need to find the documents about the 100,000 new teachers policy."

"And you knew where it was."

"There was a memo listing all of the contents of all of boxes and now it's just gone!"

"Calm down," Josh chuckled.

"It's not funny!"

"It really kinda is."

"Hmph." Donna curled into a ball, and turned away from him.

"That's right, get some rest," he smiled, as he picked up his phone.

* * *

"Hey!"

"Good, you're out of that storage room."

"What do you need? Are you heading back out?"

"Toby and I are heading over to see the Minority Whip."

"I'll give him a call. The deputies?"

"Should be in on this."

"Got it. Can I tell him what this is about?"

"The Estate Tax. Leave it at that."

"What is it more specifically?"

"This stays in the office."

"Of course."

"We're exploring the possibility of veto."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't sound convinced."

"We're exploring the possibility."

"Whose idea was it?"

"Doug's."

"And Toby's going along with this?"

"It may be just the ballsy move we need."

"How does that help?"

"Prove our strength."

"I see."

"Josh! Come on!" Toby bellowed, walking down the hall.

"I've gotta go."

"I'll make the call."

"Tell him we'll be there in 10 minutes."

"After that, do you need me to stick around?"

"Uh, no, you can go home. Get some sleep for real this time, Donna."

"I will. I will."

Donna glanced at the clock. She was supposed to be there an hour ago. Was it even worth going? If she made the call quickly, she just might make it. What the hell, she decided, it was worth a shot.

* * *

Donna sat at her desk, staring blankly at the computer screen. She heard Josh's door open, but didn't look up.

"You should really go home."

"I just…yeah."

"I've gotta go to the Oval now."

"Yeah..."

"It's not a big…look, it wasn't a brilliant move, that guy, but—"

"I didn't know the first night—"

"You knew the second night." His voice was quiet, but firm.

"Yeah. I won't see him again."

"You can't."

"I know…"

"Is this going to be hard for you?"

"Josh…"

"I need to know you're not—"

"I'm not."

"Donna, he's working for the worst possible committees at the worst possible time."

"I know."

"Then…why?" Josh spun in a circle, exasperated.

"I…I just thought…this was the first date I've had in a long time that clicked."

"Oh."

"And it was a nice change."

Josh sighed. "I've gotta…"

"Yeah."

"Get some sleep."

"Seven okay?"

"Yeah."

"You staying here tonight?"

"Probably."

"Do you need anything?"

"I…I…don't know, I just…"

"I'll call you on my way in."

"Okay."

"It's really not going to be a problem. If it needs to be over, its over."

Josh nodded bleakly, and turned down the hall. Donna sighed, and gathered her coat.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: A Glimpse of the Possibility (10/?)

Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

Episode Timeline: War Crimes.

* * *

Donna sat at her desk, trying to busy herself by organizing some files. She had screwed up, and had no clue what to do about it. She just had to wait for Josh to come up with some brilliant solution. The only thing she knew was that she never wanted Josh to look at her like that again, with such disappointment in his face.

"Donna," he called quietly, cocking his head to indicate that she should come into his office.

She got up, and quickly followed, closing the door behind her.

"Sit."

"I'm fine."

"Sit down."

Donna took a deep breath and sat in the chair as he ordered her to. He paced around his desk silently for a moment.

"I've come up with something that could work, could make this go away tonight."

"Really?"

He paused slightly, and looked at her for the first time since she'd sat down.

"First, first I need to know a few things."

"Okay…"

"Cliff was questioning you at the deposition?"

"Yes."

"And you've been out with him?"

"Yes."

"Did he tell the rest—"

"That he knew the witness socially, yes."

"And that's all he said about the extent of how he knew you?"

"Extent?"

"Socially?"

"Yes…"

"Where was the diary?"

"Josh…"

"Where—"

"On my bed table."

Josh took a deep breath. "Okay, okay…so he wasn't exactly honest with the committee either. Socially…"

"It was social—"

"If he was in your bedroom, it's a little more than a causal social acquaintance!"

Josh turned on his heels to look out the window, raking his fingers through his hair.

"All I'm saying, Donna, is that he wasn't honest about…how well he…knew you."

"Yeah…"

"What's in the diary?"

"What?"

"What is in the diary?"

"Nothing material—"

"You said that before, and I believe you," his voice was calmer now, almost sad. "I'm asking, what is it that IS in the diary".

"I just write…I…it's a diary, Josh! There's no rhyme or reason to what I write…it's whatever I happen to feel…to need to get off my chest."

"Do you write in it everyday?"

"No."

"Did you write in it the day you found out the President had MS?"

"I did, but…" Donna bit her lip.

"But?"

"It was about Mrs. Landingham."

"So it's definitely more personal."

"It's a diary, it's how things affect me, it's random, it's not a log of my day."

Josh nodded, staring at the floor. "Did you write about Cliff?"

"Is that important?"

"Yeah."

She looked up at him. He was trying really hard not to look at her right now. She swallowed hard. "I did."

"Was it…did…uh, is it…?"

"Clear the extent of our relationship?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

Josh nodded. "Are all your, uh, relationships…uh, chronicled…?"

She nodded meekly. "That's…it's the kind of thing a girl put in her diary, Josh."

"When…when did you start your diary?"

"When I went back to Wisconsin that March."

"During the campaign?'

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Josh clearly working through his thoughts.

Finally Donna asked, " You said you'd come up with something…"

He looked up at her. "You're not gonna like it…but…". He shook his head, staring at his shoes.

Donna watched him silently for a moment, and then it hit her. "You asked me all about the contents. You want me to give it to him to read."

Josh looked up at her, hesitantly. "Is that…okay?"

"Is it our only option?"

"To get out of this easily, yes. I'll call up Calley, tell him to meet us somewhere remote, he gets an hour to read it and see that there's nothing material in it—"

"What's stopping him from reading it, and then going back and screwing us—me—on it anyways?"

"You wrote about him."

"So we blackmail him?"

"We persuade him its in his interest that this diary not become evidence. We keep a copy of the pages just in case."

Donna lay her head in her hands, and took a deep breath.

"I'll put the photocopies away, and if they're not necessary, then they'll never been seen again. Trust me, Donna, I don't want to read them."

Donna blinked hard, trying to pull herself together before sitting up again.

"Donna?" He crossed over beside her chair.

"Last fall…I wrote a lot last fall."

"Me?"

She nodded. "I…I had a lot to get off my chest."

"Last Christmas too?"

She nodded again, squeezing her eyes shut.

He gingerly laid his hand on her shoulder. "That's okay."

"If you want to read it first—" she choked.

"I don't want to read it."

"No?"

"I don't need to," he squeezed her shoulder, and crossed behind his desk. "Now, go get yourself ready to leave. I'm gonna call Calley, then we need to go get your diary."

Donna nodded, wiping away her tears.

"It's gonna be okay."

"I hope so," Donna said, as she left his office.

"Me too," Josh sighed to himself.

* * *

Donna sat next to Josh on the bench, staring down as the leaves blowing by on the sidewalk. His arm was draped behind her. They weren't really close enough for it to be around her, but it was comforting nonetheless.

"That was fast," Josh mumbled, standing to go to Cliff.

Donna turned, and watched the exchange. Cliff handed it over, and nodded to Josh. She couldn't hear what was said. After a moment, Cliff turned and left, and Josh walked back over to Donna.

"It's over."

"It is?"

"He said he skimmed it, and found nothing objectionable."

Josh handed it back to Donna, who held it awkwardly.

"So that's it?"

"That's it. He's not going to subpoena it."

"Good…"

"You okay?"

Donna nodded, weakly.

Josh held out his hand for her, "Come on, let's go."

She stood and he led her back to his car, with his hand on the small of her back. She got in, and stared ahead.

"You wanna go get a drink?"

She shrugged. "I kinda wanna go home."

Josh nodded. "Cliff gave me his word that no one will ever hear about what he read."

Donna nodded. "I don't know if I could ever look him in the face again."

"Well, hopefully you'll never have to."

"Josh…"

"I'm just saying."

"I thought I'd finally found a nice guy—"

"A Republican."

"And he's an asshole like all of the others."

"Yeah."

"Do you believe him when he says that this is over?"

"I do actually. If he were going to try something with it, he would have taken longer than 20 minutes."

"Twenty minutes was long enough for complete humiliation."

They rode in silence for a while. Donna toyed with the book in her hands.

"I should probably just get rid of this."

"I wouldn't say you have to get rid of it."

"Maybe I'm too old for a diary."

"There's nothing wrong with having an outlet for your thoughts…the issue wasn't the existence of the diary…"

"It was denying the existence."

"And having had it out while…" Josh sighed and turned away.

A minute later he pulled onto her street.

"You gonna be okay?"

Donna nodded.

"Sure you don't want to get a drink?"

"I have wine."

"Ah."

"Do you…,uh, do you want to come in for a little while?"

"And drink some wine?"

"Yeah," her lips twitched into some form of a smile. "Drink some wine."

"I imagine it's white wine."

"It's actually Kerri's wine, so its probably red."

They walked up the stairs to her apartment.

"Kerri doesn't mind you drinking her wine?"

"She's out of town for two weeks."

"So that makes it okay?" he smirked, relaxing a bit for the first time all night.

"I'm watching her cats."

"Ah, how are the little furry beasts?"

Donna opened the door, and a small grey shape darted past her. "Catch him."

Josh picked up the cat. "I don't remember this one."

"That's Lancelot. He's the baby."

"Oh, is this the new kitten?"

"Well, he's not exactly a kitten anymore."

"Didn't she just get him?"

"Last fall."

"Was it really that long ago?"

She nodded, as she retrieve the wine from the counter. Josh flopped on the couch, holding onto the small, grey cat.

"Have I really not been here since…?"

"Yeah." Donna returned with a glass for each of them, and sat on the other end of the couch.

"Ow!" Josh yelped as the kitty, darted away from him. "I was trying to be nice to him."

Donna picked the kitty up. "Aww…was he being mean to you?"

"I was not being mean."

Donna lay back against the cushion, and the cat sat contently on her lap. She and Josh drank in silence. A few minutes later, Josh leaned forward and refilled his glass.

"Want another?"

She held out her cup and he scooted closer to fill it. Josh put his feet up beside the bottle on the coffee table, and leaned back. They drank in silence again.

"I'm sorry," Donna said, as she refilled her glass again.

Josh turned his head to look at her. "What?"

"I screwed up, and I'm sorry." She topped off his.

"Donna…"

"I'm sorry that I'm not as reliable—"

"Donna!"

"If you don't trust me anymore, I under—"

Josh turned his whole body to face her. "I trust you, Donna."

"How can—"

"I trust you."

"You've been so pissed at me all week."

Josh looked down at the cat, and didn't say anything.

"You have been."

"I…wasn't pleased with your choice of dates."

"You never are."

"Donna…"

"Anyways, I'm sorry. You were so disappointed in me and—"

"I wasn't disappointed, Donna, I was terrified!" he stared up at her for a moment, then looked back down.

"Terrified?"

"Terrified that I wasn't going to be able to fix it!"

Donna bit her lip, and focused on the cat.

"We move on from this, and we NEVER talk about it."

"Yeah."

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"I won't," Donna assured, running her hand nervously along the cat.

Josh sighed, and looked up at her. She was looking down. He placed his hand on top of hers, and squeezed it. The cat scurried away.

"It's gonna be okay."

Donna tipped her forehead onto his shoulder and they again sat in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: A Glimpse of the Possibility (11/?)

Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: This chapter has been a long time coming. I've been very busy at work, and it took me a long time to piece together what I wanted to do with the next chunk of episodes. My biggest challenge has been that I don't hate Amy. I don't much like her with Josh, but I actually like Amy. The middle of the Season 3 is a really awkward time between Josh and Donna. This chapter and the next one will be scenes from several episodes. Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

Episode Timeline: "The Women of Qumar", "Bartlet for America", "H Con. 172".

* * *

"Did you know she was coming down?"

"She just appeared."

"And that was the best warning I could get?"

"Your rude greeting to Mrs. Bartlet is not my fault, and I don't feel bad," Donna grinned.

"Why not?"

"Because you thought it was just me walking in."

"I—"

"You did."

"You've been in and out all morning, not letting me finish what I've been reading."

"I thought it was kinda funny."

"You did it on purpose, you knew I'd greet you with exasperation…again…and you purposely didn't tell me that the First Lady was right behind you."

Donna chuckled. "What do you need?"

"I need a meeting with Amy Gardner."

"WLC?"

"Yeah…"

"You sound thrilled."

"The language of the Treaty is set. We fought for a long time on that. I don't want to open it back up now. Especially over one word."

"One word can make a huge difference. You need to meet with Amy today?"

"Yeah. And sandwich it between existing meeting, so I have an excuse—"

"An excuse--?"

"I'm only taking the meeting because Mrs. Bartlet told me to. I really, really don't want to go meet with Amy right now."

"She's a little intense."

"She dated my roommate in college. I have bad memories of being forced to study in the library so they could have lots of sex."

Donna cracked up. "That…now that's just thing I want in my head when I call to set up an appointment."

"You did come back?"

"It's only 5:30."

"You were very cryptic when you left."

"I had to go meet with Amy again. Go over the plan for changing the language in the Treaty."

"Doesn't she have people who tell her that?"

"She'd already heard."

"Why did you go over there?"

"I wanted to make sure she heard. She felt very strongly about it."

Donna chuckled. "You did a total turn around today…went from not wanting to see her, to grasping at straws for an excuse to see her."

"The issue…I came to understand it."

"Uh huh. Why are your pants wet?"

"Huh?"

"Your pants. They're wet."

"Oh. That."

"Yeah, that. It's not raining, and hasn't in days. How did you possibly get your pants wet?"

Josh smiled, and leaned against his desk.

"What?"

"It's a funny story."

"I'll bet."

"Amy threw a water balloon at me."

"A water balloon? In her office?"

"No, out her window as I was leaving."

"Wha—?"

"She has these balloons because she's learning to make balloon animals for nephews…"

"And she threw one at you why?"

"It's a long story."

"Okay…"

"That I don't have time to tell you now."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm gonna go check in with CJ and Toby."

"And then can we go home?"

"Ha."

"Can I go home early-ish?"

"Plans tonight?"

"I was hoping to."

"A date?"

"No."

"Really?"

"It's not a date. Kerri wanted us to go out and drink tonight if I'm not here too late. She had a bad break up this week."

"Let me go see what's going on…if this thing's cleared up."

"You're in a good mood."

He shrugged.

"It's nice to see."

"Is it?"

"Things have been so tense lately. So, yes."

He grinned at her. "I think I can arrange to let you go get drunk with your roommate tonight."

She smiled back, truly glad to see him smiling again, even if it was due to another woman.

* * *

"Well, that's over at least."

"The church thing?"

"Did the President --?'

"The FBI caught the guy."

"Really?"

"Genius got pulled over for a light out, and gave chase…he thought he was being pulled over for the Molotov cocktail he was planning to make."

"Wow."

"People are stupid."

She chuckled. "Did you find a way—?"

"No."

"Why Gibson?"

"He knows…he knows about something…something that only the President and I—"

"Is this the Leo thing from the last debate? The thing you couldn't tell me?"

Josh looked up at her surprised.

"Gibson was one of the guys in his meeting, right?"

"Yeah."

"And I understand that you still can't tell me—I won't push if you can't—"

"Well, you're about to hear it on C-SPAN."

"It's really bad?"

Josh nodded bleakly. "For Leo it is."

"Leo's tough."

"I wish I'd have been able to find someone."

"You tried."

"Yeah…I've gotta call him and break the news now."

"I'll be at my desk."

"When are you leaving?"

"I need to be at the airport by six."

"Okay."

"You gonna be okay? You want me to put you through?"

"I can dial his cell."

"Well, if you need anything—"

"Go get ready for your trip. For your thrilling Christmas at your parents."

Donna snorted. "It'll be interesting. First time all my siblings have been home at the same time in several years."

"Sorry you couldn't go home last year."

"I chose to stay."

"Still. Your parents must hate—"

"They understand."

"Do they?"

"I think so. Last Christmas at least."

"Well, have a good trip. Head out whenever you want now."

"Okay."

"Give me a call when you land."

"I will."

"I've gotta call Leo now."

"I'm gonna try to catch as much of this before I have to go."

"Let me know before you leave."

"I will."

* * *

"The Camera Doesn't Lie?"

"Yeah."

"By Ron Burkhalt—who is he?"

"He was a staff photographer, for a very, very brief time just after we took office."

"And he wrote a book? Was he even here long enough--?"

"Long enough to what?"

"Know anything?"

"It's amazing what people think they know in such a short period of time. I'm not worried about it, but Sam's pretty keyed up about it."

"So you have to read—?"

"You have to read—"

"You're pawning this off on me?"

"Read my chapter. Sam wants a fact or fiction paper."

"How detailed?"

"He'd like details…I only care if there's anything glaringly inaccurate."

"And I work for you, so broad strokes it is. So I get your assignment on this, while you?"

"I don't know. You keep my schedule. What do I have next?"

"You have a meeting with budget at 2, but right now is reading time."

"For the mountain of memos on my desk, not this stupid book."

"Uh huh."

"Oh, and could you get Amy Gardner on the phone?"

"What now?"

"I…I need to talk to her about paid family leave."

"You just want to talk to her again. They know that's a pipedream, I thought."

"Just get her on the phone."

* * *

"I need you to tell me tonight when its 10:45—"

"We'll still be here--?"

"Got something better to do?"

"What at 10:45?"

"I'm having drinks at 11."

"With Amy?"

"Yeah…"

"Let me guess. Under the pretense of business?"

"Pretense?"

"You went fishing for a topic to call her about."

"I…"

"If you like her, why can't you ask her out just to ask her out?"

"I…"

"Because you suck at this—"

"I don't…well—so what's in the book?"

"About face, change topic."

"What's—"

"He likes his adjectives."

"Adjectives?"

"Yeah…listen…Brash, young Deputy Chief of Staff—"

"Young is a good adjective."

"Brash, young Deputy Chief of Staff, Josh Lyman keeps those around him in perpetual fear of his legendary temper—"

"Legendary temper?"

"I told you, he likes the adjectives—"

"Continue."

"This is the best part…On any given day, the cocky man can be heard bellowing into the hall for his lithe, young, blonde assistant."

"He didn't--?"

"He didn't say anything bad, he just can't write."

"He referred to you as—"

"Not by name, you'll notice. And nothing bad. I am young, thin, and blonde."

"But—"

"Listen: She's the only one impervious-- Yes, he used that word-- She's the only one impervious to Lyman's tirades. Either that or immune to them"

"Was that last part him or you?"

"It was him. And yes, that fragment was intended to be a sentence."

Josh shook his head. "All right. I've heard enough. You keep reading, and record what you find."

Donna chuckled. "10:45?"

"Yeah."

"You have Budget in a half hour. And I get to see what other adjectives he uses to describe you."

"I knew you'd enjoy that task."

* * *

"You're still here?"

"I knew you'd be back."

"It's late. You didn't have to stay."

"Since when has that ever been a consideration?"

"Well, I…"

"Sorry I had to cut short your date."

"No, it was important. You did the right thing."

"I wasn't sure when he called…"

"Yeah, he knew he could get to me through you. I'm the one who didn't return his office's calls. I wouldn't have pegged him to have proposed the deal."

"He's not an altogether terrible—"

"Let's not be too kind."

"Is Leo gonna take this deal?"

"I don't know yet. He doesn't want to."

"I'm not gonna ask."

"You're learning well about when I can and can't tell you something."

"Yeah."

"Go get some sleep. You have your car?"

"Yeah. Is it snowing yet?"

"Barely."

"I think this major storm thing is a hoax. They say eighteen inches, and then we get an inch or so, but everyone freaks out."

"Can I get a ride home?"

"Snow in the forecast, and you walked this morning?"

"I was distracted."

"Come on. Let's go brave the flurries."


	12. Chapter 12

Title: A Glimpse of the Possibility (12/?)

Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: So tomorrow, I have jury duty, which I find amusing in light of the episode this covers. And while I'm dreading having to get up early, hopefully the down time will bode well for my getting the next chapter written. Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

Episode Timeline: "100,000 Airplanes" and "The Two Bartlets"

* * *

"Everyone looks so grim."

Josh looked up to see Donna standing in the doorway to his office. He shrugged.

"Since staff, everyone looks…"

"Come in, and close the door."

Donna pushed it shut, and crossed to the edge of his desk. "Is it bad?'

"Not entirely. This'll all be out in an hour or so….the President took the deal."

"I thought Leo—"

"Didn't want to, no. But the President did."

"What…what's the deal that Cliff offered."

"Censure."

"That sounds bad."

"It…well…it's not great heading into re-election, that's for sure, but on the other hand, the trial's over."

"Leo doesn't have to finish his testimony?"

No. And the First Lady doesn't have to take the stand."

"Oh."

"I personally think the benefits outweigh the problems."

"You knew the Leo thing—"

"I was the only one on the inside. Other than the President, of course."

"What exactly is censure?"

"Congress will issue a concurrent resolution, H. Con-172 to be specific…non-binding…it's an official condemnation of his action in regards to the M.S. "

"Does it affect anything?"

"Legally, no."

"So, it's just a reprimand?""

"Exactly. It's public perception we're worried about."

"People don't understand the concept, so they'll think its worse than it is."

"Well, that's CJ's goal: to get them to understand. She briefs in 20 minutes."

"She briefs in 10 minutes."

"Okay, I need to go over there then, and make sure she's clear about what needs to come across."

"You're on the Hill in an hour." Donna held out his jacket for him as they stepped into the hall. "Then a State of the Union listening session—"

"See where we are."

"Yeah."

"I want you to sit in on that too."

"Okay."

"Make sure I'm on top of talking to the people I need to for the policy pushes."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"Can you get me lunch before I go to the Hill?"

* * *

"Did your date fail because you got called back or before you got called back?"

"What makes you think—?"

"You're in a terrible mood."

"I…It's Toby's fault."

"Toby's--?"

"He told me…he called me back."

"Told you…?"

"You know, the President's got it in his mind that we can cure cancer in 10 years and we should tell the public in the State of the Union."

"Really?"

"He's harping on something that he heard at dinner with the First Lady's friends tonight."

Donna chuckled. "What did Toby tell you?"

"He told me who Amy was seeing."

"John Tandy."

"How'd you know that?"

"You had me pull all his polling data this afternoon. I'm a bright girl."

"Yeah…"

"Did you not know before Toby--?'

"No, I knew she was seeing someone—"

"And that didn't matter?"

"Not really. I shouldn't have even asked Toby who it was."

"You think Tandy's using her?"

"Yeah."

"And you told her?"

He nodded.

"And she got pissed off at you."

"Maybe I'm wrong about him."

"Isn't it a little too much of a coincidence that he's seeing Amy, only since Nan Lieberman—"

"That's what I thought; what Toby thought."

"She didn't want to hear it?"

"Not in the least."

"Was Wilson's nice at least?"

"There were playing that damn song."

* * *

"I hope you're not going to drink too many of those."

"This is two."

"Vodka."

"And ice."

"Like the ice make a difference in how many you—"

"Do you need something this time?"

"Amy's taking pictures with Tandy and the President in the Mural room."

"I know."

"Does she still--?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You'd rather drink?"

"And wait for poll results."

"How long?"

"Joey said if I asked that again—"

"You want me to?"

"Worth a shot."

"Oh. No. Look. Sam just ask and she swatted him."

"Great…"

"We'll get them soon."

"I'm gonna get another…" Josh wandered towards the main room.

"Last one!" Donna called after him.

"Yeah…"

Donna stood, sipping her glass of white wine, watching him go.

"Where's J going?"

Donna spun to find Amy standing beside her. "More alcohol."

"I remember him being a lightweight in college."

"He still is."

"The one time he came to a party with Chris and I, we thought it would be fun to see him do shots—"

"Oh, god."

"It was hysterical," Amy laughed. "When do you think he'll be done tonight?"

"We're waiting on poll results. Should be soon."

"Great."

"I should actually go find out about those now," Donna announced, starting down the hall.

"Nice talking to you Donna. I think I'll be heading out soon."

"Oh…you too, Amy."

Donna made her way back to the bullpen. Josh was pacing about his office.

"I thought you—"

"Changed my mind."

"That's for the best."

"Yeah…"

"I think you'll want to stay as sober as possible."

"You know something."

"I know many things."

"Did you talk to Amy?"

"I did. She left."

"Oh."

"She's funny."

"Yeah."

"You're in quite a funk."

Before Josh could respond, CJ stuck her head in. "We've got numbers."

* * *

Josh blew by Donna, into his office, and slammed the door.

"Donna!"

She opened the door. "Wouldn't it have been easier to call me in if you hadn't sla—"

"I'm expecting a call."

"Okay."

"They're gonna put through Billy Molina."

"Who's gonna—"

"Leo…defense."

"What going on?"

"I have to be an asshole."

Donna perched on the side of his desk. "The Vieques thing?"

"He's leading a protest—a group in the dead drop zone that this battalion needs to fire on in order to get certification…"

"And Leo wants you to—"

"Abuse my friendship with him."

"Get him to negociate?"

"Same thing."

"Yeah…"

"I'll go wait for it."

* * *

"You're going on a vacation?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Wow."

"Wow?"

"That's sudden."

"I need to get out of here a week. I haven't taken a vacation in…"

"Forever?"

"Yeah. I really can't remember."

"Where are you going?"

"Tahiti."

"Wow."

"You're saying that an awful lot."

"It's kind of far away. I expected to hear Florida or something."

"It's not that kind of vacation."

"Oh—oh."

"Yeah."

"You're taking Amy?"

"Yeah."

"Cause she broke up with—"

"Cause I like her."

"As Leo and Margaret heard this morning—"

"Drop that."

"Okay."

"I need your help booking the tickets."

"Of course."

"You're good at that kind of thing."

"I am. And?"

"And?"

"And you're terrible with the computer?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I the Billy thing…?"

"He's talking with Leo now."

"That's good."

"Yeah…"

"You still feel bad?"

"Yeah…no…yeah…I…"

"You did what you have to. He knows that."

"Yeah…"

"He does. Ready to plan a vacation."

"God, yes."

"Leo just called to confirm whether or not you're going to the Vieques thing in two days."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, you're going?"

"Yeah."

"He said he understood if you—"

"I'm going. I owe Billy that much."

"No Tahiti?"

"No Tahiti."

"I'm sorry."

Josh shrugged. "Now I feel like I let her down…she kept saying a few weeks ago 'Guys like you, guys like you' and now I am—"

"Josh, you're not bailing on her for something stupid."

"I know, but—"

"Okay, so you can't go to Tahiti, but that doesn't mean you can't do something special."

"What do you--?"

"You want her to know you were serious about this trip before."

"Yeah."

"Bring a little Tahiti here."

"To DC. In January?"

"We go to the party store…the liquor store…turn you apartment—"

"Into Tahiti."

"Yeah."

"You'll help?"

"Give me five minutes to research, then we'll go."

"Sometimes you're brilliant," he grinned.

Donna smiled back at him, settling down at his computer.

* * *

"Should I mix the drinks now?"

"Definitely. It'll break the mood if you have to pull out the printouts with the recipes."

"Uh huh. I don't think I've ever drank anything this fruity."

"You've never gotten the Scorpion bowl at that Chinese restaurant? That's what these are."

"Oh, yeah huh? Where did you find these instructions?"

"I googled Tahitian drinks."

"What would you like?"

"To drink?"

"While we finish up."

"You left your car at work. I'll get you a cab to get home."

"Well then, let me try the Fog Cutter."

"Three kinds of rum."

"Yummy."

Donna squatted in front of the stereo. "I got it."

"What?"

"This outlet that we plugged the lights into is controlled by the switch."

"Yeah."

"So if we turn the stereo on, and flick the switch off, when you turn it back on—"

"Music."

"Like magic."

"Again you are brilliant."

Donna smiled. "I think it's ready. This looks great."

"Your drink."

"Mmm…woah!"

"Strong?"

"Very." Donna settled onto the couch. "You should turn the heat way up too."

"I intend to," he smirked.

"La, la, la, la!"

"Sorry. What time did you tell her?"

"11:30."

"And she didn't ask why?"

"She'll be here."

"Great. Let me call your cab." Josh exited into the kitchen.

Donna smiled, sipping her drink, and watching the news playing on the TV.

"It'll be here at 11:15."

"Perfect. Then if she's early she won't catch me."

"Yeah."

"We want her to think this was your idea."

He smiled. "I think I'll come in late tomorrow."

"I have jury duty, remember, cause you couldn't do anything about it, so I won't be in until 5 or so."

"It won't be that bad."

"I have a bunch of your briefing memos that I'll do cards for while I sit and wait."

"Which is what you do most of the time."

"This drink is good."

"Give me a sip."

She leaned toward him, proffering the drink.

"God."

"But it's tasty." Donna tipped her head onto his shoulder.

"I don't think it's supposed to be that strong."

"I'm not drunk, I'm just playing," Donna laughed. "Anyways, I should find my shoes. The cab'll be here soon."

"Why'd you take them off."

"I couldn't stand on the chair to hang the lights in heels."

"You gonna be able to walk in heels after that drink?"

Donna giggled, and spotting her shoes, began to put them on.

"Thank you for this."

Donna smiled. "It got you out of that mood."

"You have the uncanny ability to do that."

"Thanks…" Donna beamed.

"For the cab," Josh pressed a few bills into her hand before grabbing her coat off of the treadmill and holding it out for her.

"Thank you. I hope this…goes well."

"Yeah."

"Thanks, again." Josh squeezed her hand, as she opened the door. "I'd usually ask you to call me when you got home, after that much alcohol…"

"It's fine. I'll be fine. I always am."

"I know."

"You should turn the TV off."

"Oh—yeah."

"Election coverage is not sexy—"

"I—"

"To anyone but you. Pretend you have absolutely no interest in having it on."

Josh grinned. A car's horn sounded outside.

"Your chariot."

Donna chuckled. "Have fun."

"That's the idea."


	13. Chapter 13

Title: A Glimpse of the Possibility (13/?)

Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

Episode Timeline: "Night Five"

"Hi…"

Josh stood on the front steps to Donna's building holding a brown paper bag.

"Hi. I thought you were going to Amy's."

"She said it was too late."

"How do you know I don't have a visitor?"

"You, don't, right?" Josh asked with a hint of panic.

"I don't."

"You're seeing that—"

"Lawyer, but I think that's over."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. As much as I'd love to have this conversation out here, it's freezing. Get in here."

"I brought beer."

"I see that."

Josh plopped down on the couch, opened a beer, took a sip and passed it to Donna, who'd perched on the arm beside him.

"So the lawyer…"

"You're here at 3:00am to talk to me about the guy I'm seeing?"

"I…no…it's 3:00?"

"Yeah."

"No wonder Amy sounded pissed when I called."

"Did you wake her up?"

"I don't—yeah, yeah, I did. Did I wake you?"

"Josh, I just got home. I barely had time to change into pajamas."

"Oh. I didn't realize it was that late."

She passed the beer back to him, and he lay back against the cushion, taking a sip and closing his eyes.

"So…"

"Hmm?"

"Any particular reason you've graced me with your presence?"

"No…"

Josh sighed, and passed the beer back blindly, eyes still closed.

"You look exhausted."

"I am."

"Well, a 20 hour day—"

"And I didn't really sleep last night."

"No?"

"I, uh…nevermind. You don't want to hear about it," he grinned.

"No, I don't think I do."

"So, I never asked. How was jury duty?"

"Excruciatingly boring."

"Yeah, the number of memos you had done for me was…"

"I sat in the same chair for 7 hours."

"Yeah?"

"Didn't get called in for a single voir dire. Which I suppose is a good thing. Didn't have to try to creatively answer the questions."

Josh laughed.

"I actually popped in here at lunch to get more work to do."

"Yeah?"

"You weren't in yet."

"I know."

"I'm amazed you actually took a morning off."

"I told you I was going to."

"Yeah, but…"

"I was held captive in my—"

"More things I don't want to hear about."

Josh chuckled, accepting the beer once again. "CJ said you were really good with the reporter's wife."

"That was so hard."

"You were very kind and sympathetic."

"I tried."

"You're good at that. Listening."

"I'm glad I didn't have to be there when they broke the news."

"Me too."

"Last sip, you want it."

"Nah, you finish it.

Josh passed the beer back to Donna, and they sat in silence for a moment. Josh closed his eyes again. After a moment, Donna poked his shoulder lightly.

"I should probably let you go to bed," Josh said, not moving from his spot.

"I wasn't sure if you were asleep or not."

"Not quite."

"You should probably just stay here tonight."

"I don't know…"

"It's really late. We have to be in in 3 hours."

"Oh, god."

"I'll get you a pillow and blanket."

Donna crossed to the hall closet and rummaged around for a minute.

"Fuck, if Amy calls me in the morning, and I'm not home—"

"You slept in the office."

"Okay," he agreed sleepily, as Donna lay the pillow by his side.

"Shoes off. I'd normally tell you to take off the shirt and pants too and sleep in your boxers, but its freezing in here."

"Yeah, why is that?"

"Heat's expensive. We keep it low."

"Oh, I don't like that."

"Well, I do what I need to. Lay down."

He complied, turning to look at her as she draped the blanket over him. "Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you…?"

Donna sighed, and sat beside him on the couch. "Now, this…this is why you came over tonight."

"Are you going to take…the job he offered?"

"No."

"No?" the relief was palpable in his voice.

"I like what I do…usually. I like helping make things happen. Picking things for a website…doesn't do it. And while the money was tempting, I just…couldn't"

"I wish I could offer you more money."

"It's not about the money. I mean, money's important because there are bills, but I could never do something just for the money. Maybe some time, though, when its not 3:30 in the morning, we could talk about getting me a little more responsibility?"

Josh nodded. "I'll see what I can come up with."

Donna smiled. "Good night." She patted his head and stood up.

He closed his eyes and pulled the blanket tightly around him. "Night."


	14. Chapter 14

Title: A Glimpse of the Possibility (14/?)

Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

Episode Timeline: "Dead Irish Writers"

"Did you bring more food?"

"Better."

"Yeah?"

"You're allowed to join us now. I'm still talking to the INS, but for now—"

"There's still the possibility…?"

"Not really. It's a grey line. Warroad is definitely considered Manitoba now, but when you were born in…god, 1973—"

Donna chuckled.

"In 1973 it was Minnesota."

"My parents are American citizens, doesn't that count for anything?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll get it all worked out. Come on."

"Those olives were really good."

"There's plenty more."

"Mmmm…"

"Before…before you come down, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"I need to talk to Amy—"

"Isn't she at the—"

"She's somewhere getting drunk with CJ and the First Lady. I think they're in the Residence."

"And you--?"

"Find her and tell her I need to talk to her."

"Why me?"

"You are my assistant."

"So this is a work thing?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"What—?"

"Amy's just being sneaky about something I ask."

"Yeah—?"

"She asked the First Lady to ride me about having more women on the campaign—"

"You think that's a bad idea?"

"I specifically told her to stay out of this. That she shouldn't use our relationship to try to get more than I'd normally—you know that its not that I don't want to hire—"

"I know."

"That's not the issue."

"So she went to the First Lady af—"

"After I asked her not to talk to me about it."

"Did Mrs. Bartlet?"

"Handed me a list of names—hastily scribbled—in Amy's handwriting!"

"She's just doing her job."

"She's being sneaky."

"Hasn't being sneaky always been a part of how Amy does her job?"

Josh paused and looked at her for a moment. "Go find her, will you? Then you can enjoy the party."

"Are you drunk?"

"Just a little."

"What took you so long before?"

"I was invited to stay. I couldn't turn down—"

"The First Lady. Right. That's what Amy said too."

"I'm surprised you apologized to her."

"I forgave her."

"Couldn't deal with another lonely night?"

"Don't—"

"She's drunk."

"I noticed."

"How come you forgave her then?"

Josh shrugged. "You were right."

"I was?"

"You said she was being just as sneaky as she usually is."

"I mean the reason you got caught in her web—"

Josh's eyebrow shot up, but he didn't say anything.

"—in the first place, was because she went over your head too the First Lady."

"Yeah."

Josh took a gulp of his Scotch.

"So these tests I have to take…?"

"The INS guy's gonna call you to set up a time for you to come down. In my email should be a link to the form you need to fill out."

"Great."

"I think it's kind of silly that that you have to take a test, but you'll ace it."

"I'm not worried."

Josh looked disdainfully out at the party. "I hope the President and the First Lady go to bed soon."

"Itching to go get so—"

"No…I'm not in the mood to deal with her anymore tonight."

"I know, I know. Come on. Let's dance."

"I don't know."

"You can dance. You like to pretend you can't, but you can sway as well as the rest of them."

She pulled his arm, leading him to the dance floor. She placed her hands on his shoulders and his settled on her waist. For a moment, they twirled silently to the fast paced song. A slower song began, and Josh tightened his grip on her waist.

"Admit it. You're having fun."

"It's keeping me from a conversation I don't want to have."

"You use me for that frequently."

Josh laughed. "You're good for it."

"Why don't you want to deal with Amy? You only kinda forgave her?"

"I'm just not in the mood for arguing right now. She can't drop things."

"Well…"

"What?"

"She's headed this way."

"J."

Josh nodded.

"Hi Amy," Donna greeted, as she and Josh continued to sway.

"Wanna get out of here, J?"

"I can't leave until the President does."

"I have some great ideas—"

"Amy! Is this really the time—?"

"Well, why don't we go chat in your office?"

"Not now."

"You going to call those women?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good."

"I'm not guaranteeing anything."

"Donna, don't you think J should hire more women in senior positions for the campaign?"

Donna looked nervously from Amy to Josh. "If they are the most qualified for the position."

"He's got you trained well."

"We need everything we can get."

"At least talk to them, J."

"Yeah."

"I'm going home."

"Bye."

"They're good at what they do."

"I heard you the first few times."

"Night."

"Good night, Amy," Donna called.

"Make sure he takes these women seriously. And not just discount them to spite me." She walked off.

"There. Conversation taken care of."

"Except it'll certainly come up the next time I see her."

"Well, you are gonna talk to these women, right? I think it's worth the time."

"You should have to do it. If the First Lady hadn't directly told me to do it—"

"You can't pawn off hiring on me."

"I can if I don't intend to—"

"You should listen to them. Really."

"She got to you."

"I've agreed since the beginning of this. I just thought she shouldn't have done it the way she did."

"Yeah."

The song changed and they continued to sway.

"It looks like they're getting ready to leave."

"I'm not really in a rush anymore."

Donna laughed.

"Do I want to know what it is you see in her?"

Josh looked up at her, shaking his head. "No, you really don't."

Donna chuckled. "You just always seem to be fighting."

"Not always. You said you don't want to know."

"Yeah."

"You still seeing that lawyer?"

"No—"

"Was he an asshole to you?"

"No, not at all. He was actually really nice. It was just…I don't know. There was nothing there."

"At least you found a nice one this time."

Donna swatted his shoulder.

"It's a step in the right direction," he shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess."

Josh spun her around to a flourish in the music, pulling her closer to him at the end. Donna smiled. No, she was never going to find someone who made her feel the way he did.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: A Glimpse of the Possibility (15/?)

Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: So I'm poking a bit of fun in the beginning of this chapter. I don't find the WW groups to be too bad, but in December I was working on a play with a TV personality, and his sites…the things we read…mind blowing what people thing sometimes. Visit my archive: http://aerial312. .

Episode Timeline: "U.S. Poet Laureate" and "Stirred"

"Some of the places people think they've seen me—"

"You're still…?"

"It's creepy."

"Don't pay attention to it."

"I've never been to some of these places!"

"Right."

"But somehow, someone has a picture of me—"

"Take a look at picture."

"Yeah? I've never been there. I don't go to—"

"Look at you. Bright sunlight and sunglasses. Look at the background. Dark, cloudy, and snow on the ground."

"Huh. How…?"

"It's really quite amazing what people can do with Photoshop."

"Yeah?"

"Margaret read these groups…internet groups for celebrities. Some of these people are nuts…"

"This is pretty nuts."

"At least they didn't photoshop you into photos with them."

"What?!"

"There was this really funny one she showed me where someone made a Christmas card by putting a Santa hat on the guy from CSI. It was so horrible."

"Jeez."

"There are crotch shot icons—"

"Are…are my fans that crazy?"

Donna chuckled. "Not yet."

"No crotch shots?"

"You sound disappointed."

"I…"

"I haven't looked at the whole site. Margaret found it. I'm not as obsessed as you are."

"It's about me!"

"Any one with a full body shot could do it."

"Do what? A crotch shot? How?"

Donna shook her head. "That's right. You know nothing about the computer."

"Doesn't it take that special program? The one that you were using as a verb…"

Donna laughed. "No…you can do it with Paint—" she noticed Josh's blank look. "A program that every PC comes with."

"Huh."

"Watch." Donna clicked around a bit on her computer and opened a photo of him and Sam from the first campaign, in Paint. "A few quick brush strokes, and voila! Crotch shot."

"You knew how to do that too well."

"Well, I had this picture of, uh, me and Roy, that my brother had scanned and sent to me. And it was a nice picture of me, which is rare—"

"No, it isn't"

"Anyways, I wanted to save the picture, but I didn't want to have, you know—"

"A picture of that asshole?"

"Right. And we weren't touching in the picture, because we'd pretty much stopped by that point—"

Josh chuckled.

"So I figured out how to crop him out."

"And now you've got the skills to be a crazy fan?"

"Maybe," she grinned. "You've got an energy meeting in 5 minutes."

"Yeah." He began to retreat.

"Oh, Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"Delete that."

"You don't like?"

"It had better not show up on the internet."

"I certainly don't want to encourage them—"

"Del—"

"Deleting. Deleting."

Josh yawned as he trudged back to his office, dropping a pile of folders on Donna's desk. He startled slightly to see her sitting at his desk waiting for him.

"Is the Vice President…?"

"Still on the ticket? Yes."

Donna nodded.

"I didn't think you'd still be here."

"I had stuff to finish up. And I was waiting for you."

"We didn't know how long that was gonna take. You were waiting?" Josh eyed her with a slight smile.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"The memo."

"You heard about that?"

Donna nodded.

"It seemed important to you, so I thought I could at least…"

"He brought me into the Oval to talk about her."

"Really?"

Josh leaned against his desk, beside Donna.

"He didn't issue a proclamation cause of how it would look—"

"Which you knew."

"Yeah. But he called her."

"He called her?"

Donna nodded, grinning. "I was quickly cut out of the conversation though, as he grilled her a bout teaching Twelfth Night at her home on Saturdays and whether she taught Beowulf in Middle English or—"

"Of course."

"I was really, really great. Thank you."

She stood up and pulled him into a hug. His arms tightened around her.

"All I did was write the memo."

"Thank you."

"Please don't cry."

"I…I'm not…"

Josh kissed her forehead, and pulled away.

"It meant a lot. Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah…" he glared at his watch and scowled.

"Add five mintues."

"I just got a new battery. It's right."

"Okay. Why the scowl?"

"Amy wanted me to come to this cocktail party—I've missed it now. I was looking forward to it—not the party—"

"Of course not."

"But I've been kind of keyed up, so…"

"Uh huh."

"But now she'll be on me about not going—"

"She understands these meetings happen. She called a little while ago. I said you were still in the meeting and she said that you should come over anyways."

"Yeah?"

"And then she went on to describe—in far greater detail than I needed—why."

"Yeah?" Josh grinned.

"Which I'm not repeating."

"Go home. Get some sleep."

"I'd say the same, but I know you're not in for much sleep," she laughed as she left the office.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: A Glimpse of the Possibility (16/?)

Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: http://aerial312. .

Episode Timeline: "We Killed Yamamoto" and "Posse Comitatus"

* * *

"I thought you didn't want to be disturbed tonig—"

"I need you to make some calls for me tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning I'll be in—"

"Use your cellphone. I'll make sure you get reimbursed."

"Who--?"

"We need to start touching base with everyone on the Welfare Bill again."

"I thought Pintero gave you the 25 votes—"

"It's gonna be a thing."

"Yeah?"

"With the women's groups."

"Amy?"

"I thought she'd be pleased to be getting the extra money for childcare, but the marriage incentives compromise just set her off…I mean, we don't like them either, but…"

"What did she do?"

"Got right on the phone with her colleagues. Threw my phone into the pot of stew—"

"She--?"

"Yes. Then she cut the cord to her landline so I couldn't make any calls."

"And that was while—"

"I was on the phone with you, yes."

"Hunh."

"What?"

"It's kind of funny."

"It is not funny."

"So who should I start with?"

"All the borderline. Don't bother with the definite no's for now. Go to the borderline, then confirm the yes's. If they're shifting, I need to call them."

"Got it."

"We need to completely redo our tracking, and it's gonna keep changing all week, I think."

"You really think she's gonna—"

"Shake it up. Yes. When she sets her mind to something…"

"And I'll order you a new cellphone."

"Right. I lost all the numbers—"

"I've got them. It'll be oh-so-much fun to re-enter them, but I'll do it Tuesday when I get back."

"Do you want to come over, so we can clear up the lists—"

"I have to leave early tomorrow."

"We sho—"

"Why don't you come over here? Then I don't have to drive home later."

"Okay."

"Bring some dinner. You must be hungry now that you've walked out on your stew."

Josh scoffed. "I'll pick up a pizza and some alcohol."

"Sounds good. There's a Met's game on."

"Oh, that's right."

"You didn't know?"

"In my fury, I forgot."

"No score. Bottom of the first."

"You're watching it?"

"It was on when I turned the TV on."

"Convenient."

"Yeah."

* * *

Donna leaned against the side of Josh's desk, sorting through the folders that had accumulated. Josh stormed into the office, slamming the door.

"Is everything—"

"Ah!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle—"

Josh took a deep breath. "No…you…you were right there. I just didn't…see you. I'm a little pre-occupied."

"Is everything okay?"

Josh flopped into his chair, and laid his head in his arms.

"Josh?"

"I can't fix this without…"

"The welfare thing?"

"Yeah."

Donna moved beside his chair, and leaned on her forearms down beside him.

"What happened?"

"We still don't have the—we're not going to if the WLC—if Amy …keeps up what she's been…and we have to win this one."

He slammed his fist down on the desk, and Donna jumped away. She lay her hand on his shoulder.

"I can fix this. I can. I just…"

"She's not thinking of you at all when she—"

Josh looked up at her suddenly.

"Sorry."

"No…no…you're right about that…" He buried his head in his arms again. "The President just tore me a new one."

"Oh."

"It…he's got something going on right now, and I know that he's not just pissed at me, but…"

"It still stings."

"If it had been any other vote…"

"But he knows its an Amy thing."

"Yeah."

Donna caught his arm as he was about to pound it on the desk again.

"I can't fucking tell her anything!"

Donna ran her hand slowly across his shoulders. The room was silent for a while.

"How are you going to fix it?"

"I've got a few options…hopefully I won't have to pull out all the punches."

"Yeah?"

"I need to get her to stop, and I don't think she realizes that I'm not gonna stop till I win this…"

"She chose to make this a dirty fight, Josh!"

"Yeah…"

They sat in silence for a moment more.

"I need to think about this for a while."

"Okay. Do you need anything?"

"Check the count for me again."

Donna patted his back and walked toward the door. "I'll go make some calls."

He sat up and mouthed, 'thank you", then she smiled, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Did Amy tell you?"

"What happened?"

"Simon Donovan—"

"Is CJ okay?"

"She's fine. I mean, she wasn't there."

"She—"

"They caught her guy."

"What hap--?"

"Simon got caught in the middle of a convenience store robbery—"

"What the fuck!?"

"Yeah."

"How have you heard already?"

"I stuck around for the vote."

"CJ must be a mess. Her protection—"

"It was more than that."

"Really?"

"Well, it was going to be."

"Fuck. I'm gonna…I don't know…" he lowered his voice, "I can't stay here right now…things were already tense…I just…"

"Fighting?"

"Yeah…I…"

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Yes—I mean, don't feel like you have to—"

"I don't."

"Okay…CJ was getting involved with him?"

"It seemed that way…once they caught the guy…"

"Goddammit."

"See you in 10?"

"Yeah…"

He hung up the phone, and turned. Amy was leaning against the kitchen counter watching him.

"Is CJ okay?"

"She's…fine…probably a mess, but…fine."

"They caught her guy?"

"Earlier tonight."

"She was close to this agent, huh?" Amy moved closer to him, and ran her hand down his arm.

"Yeah…I—I have to go."

"Where?"

"I need to go home—clear my head…be there for my friends."

"Okay…"

Josh picked up his backpack and gave Amy a quick peck on the lips. "I just need to…"

"Be careful. You're kind of scattered…"

Josh turned to look at her for a moment, and nodded, then strode out the door. He walked the few blocks to his street, and found Donna sitting on his front stoop.

"You got here fast."

"I drove, and I found a spot right there." She pointed to the curb.

Josh nodded, and held out his hand, pulling her to her feet, and leading her up the stairs to the door. He fumbled in his pocket for the key, but Donna quickly retrieved hers and opened the door.

Once inside, Josh began to pace. "Of all the times…he kept her safe from that psycho, and then—when do they get back?""

"It'll be around 2."

"Okay…"

"Do you want to meet them?"

"Yeah? Yeah."

He slammed his hand against the door, and lay his head on it. Donna crossed quietly behind him, and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Josh?"

He spun quickly, and pulled her into his arms, rocking back and forth, his frustration coming out as a rant. "They caught her guy. They caught him. Simon wasn't her…anymore…and then…"

Donna tightened her grip on him, and he buried his face in her neck.

"How's that fair?! They play by the rules, and get screwed anyways!"

"It's…it's not fair, no. Sometimes…" she faltered in trying to come up with the right thing to say to calm him down.

He pulled his head back, and looked at her, sadly. Donna reached up, and stroked his cheek.

"It's—"

He didn't let her finish, closing the distance between their lips quickly. Donna leaned into his embrace, and they toppled into the door. It was intense, and fiery, each grabbing at the other. Hair, arms, waists. Finally, Donna broke away for air. They looked at each other awkwardly for a minute, then Josh paced away, flopping down on the center of the couch.

"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry." Donna walked slowly over to him.

"We…I…I'm upset, and I…"

"Shhh…I know…" Donna knelt beside him, pulling him into her arms.

"We shouldn't…"

"Just relax. Close your eyes."

"I want to meet them when they get back."

"And you need to calm down first. Close your eyes."

He did as he was told, and she slowly lowered them to horizontal.

"I'm gonna set my phone, so we know when it's almost time. Relax, even if you can't sleep…"

Donna stroked his back, and kissed his forehead, and he nestled tighter into her arms, trying to steady his breathing.

"I don't know what to say to her."

"You will."

"I…"

"Shh…it's gonna be okay. Having her friends there…support."

"I can't imagine what it would be like…can you?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I…when…after…in the waiting--my mind went to all these—"

Josh breathed in sharply as he realized what she was talking about.

"But thankfully, that never…"

"Yeah…"

Josh kissed her gently on the lips, and pulled her as close to him as he could.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: A Glimpse of the Possibility (17/?)

Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: http://aerial312. .

Episode Timeline: "20 Hours in America, parts 1 & 2" & "College Kids"

* * *

"The local office is sending someone. He should be here in 15 minutes"

"We don't have—"

"A choice."

"That too."

"The kid sounds young, but he knew right where we were when I described it."

"Okay."

"We should make it in time to catch the plane."

"Wheels up is at 1."

"We should make it."

Josh nodded.

"So what were you so pleased about before I got off the phone?"

"Huh?"

"You had this smirk on your face."

"I won a contest."

"What kind of contest?"

"Rock throwing."

She chuckled.

"We were throwing rocks into the barrel. First one to miss got stuck saying 'I work at the White House' any time any one says their name."

"And you won?"

"I did," he smirked. "It's really hot out here."

"Yeah."

He stopped his pacing suddenly, and looked at her. "You're not going to burn, are you?"

Donna smiled. "I should be fine. I put sunscreen on this morning."

"If you need to, I could ask the crochety old guy in the store—"

"I should be fine. Thanks for the offer."

* * *

Josh paced beneath the covered bridge as Donna approached.

"Tyler's gonna take us to the Connersville Metro—"

"Metro?"

"Not like that. It's a train. An ordinary, above-ground train."

Josh sighed.

"It's gonna take us to Indianapolis, where we can catch a flight to somewhere near DC."

"Somewhere near?"

"It's not a huge airport. They don't fly everywhere."

"Great…"

"I'm going to call Margaret and have her look up flights for us, save me some battery time on my phone."

Josh nodded. "I need to call Sam, get him to cover me today."

"Poor thing, he was supposed to take today off."

"Yeah…"

"I'll call Ginger too, and tell her how to get into your schedule on my computer."

"Reschedule any meetings on the Hill I had this afternoon. I just want him to have to staff the President."

Donna nodded.

"I'm starving."

"I'll ask Tyler if there's anywhere quick we can stop for some food."

"In the middle of nowhere?"

"There's gotta be some little mom and pop restaurant."

"I guess."

* * *

"This is good. You don't like?"

"It's weird without the sauce."

"It's got a lot of flavor."

"But it's dry."

"You're so picky."

"Barbeque, without barbeque sauce?"

"Coleslaw's good too."

"I don't like—"

"I know."

"The fries are good at least."

"Don't eat just the fries."

He took a big bite of his dry rub for show. "Why couldn't I just get a burger?"

Donna sighed. "Toby ordered. Take it up with him." She scowled and turned back to her food.

"I'm just frustrated."

"I know." She patted his shoulder. "Think of this as an adventure."

* * *

Toby turned to glare out the window, so Josh moved across the aisle to sit beside Donna, who was looking blankly at the passing terrain.

"How're you holding up?"

"I'm getting tired."

"Yeah."

"We should be in Bedford in 15 mintues."

Josh groaned. "How long do we have to wait for the other train?"

"Another 20."

"Okay, okay. The 9:30 flight, where does it take us?"

"Dulles."

"Good," Josh sighed, putting his head on the table. "It's two hours on the train the other way?"

"About."

"I can't believe I left my backpack in the motorcade car. There's so much I could be working on right now."

"They somehow managed to grab your backpack, and Toby's briefcase, and not notice that we weren't with them. "

Josh sat up, shaking his head. "The three of us, and you're the only one who had a cell phone on them."

"The battery died because it was searching for a signal most of the afternoon."

"Yeah. Middle of nowhere."

They sat in silence. Josh glanced across the aisle at Toby, and seeing he was still brooding out the window, tugged on Donna's arm so that her head was lying on his shoulder. He tipped his head, laying his cheek on top of her head.

* * *

"You bought a sweatshirt?"

"I'm soaked—"

"We all are."

"I was cold, and the wet was driving me crazy."

"Toby's not coming up, he's gonna watch TV in the hotel bar."

"He doesn't want to dry off?" Donna asked, disappearing into the bathroom.

"Half hour in a room's gonna--?"

Josh stopped and cocked an eyebrow, as Donna emerged wearing her new sweatshirt, with a towel wrapped around her waist.

"I'm going to dry my pants with the hair dryer. Take yours off, and your dress shirt too."

She returned to the bathroom, and Josh gaped after her for a moment before following.

"You're just trying to get me out of my—"

"Nothing I haven't seen before – many times."

"Would you be asking me to strip if Toby had come up here too?"

"Do you want me to dry them or not?"

Josh pulled off his pants and dress shirt, and tossed them on the counter. He leaned beside her.

"Is that gonna work?"

"It dries hair, why wouldn't it dry clothing?"

"Yeah."

"The flight was delayed, so we've got some time to kill."

"There's a bar downstairs."

Donna nodded.

"Do you have to hold it while you dry it? Can't you just prop it up?"

"You can go out there and lie down if you want."

"No…no. I'll stay and keep you company."

Donna smiled faintly.

"I could do it for a little while if you want to rest for a few minutes."

He squeezed her shoulder, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I think laying down for 10 minutes would just make me sleepier."

"Yeah…"

She dipped her head forward, encouraging him to continue.

"Yeah?"

"Mmmm…"

Josh's fingers danced across her shoulders, working out the kinks. Donna dropped the hair dryer, and leaned into his touch.

After a few minutes, Donna spoke, "As nice as this feels…I'm never going to finish this…"

"Yeah…"

Josh slid his fingers down her arms, and squeezed her hands before stepping away.

* * *

"How's Amy?"

"If the Sullivan ruling is held up, Stackhouse wants in the debate."

"Really?"

Josh nodded, taking a long gulp of his beer.

"Do you think it'll happen?"

"We're working on it."

"What do you think?"

"No, I don't think it'll happen."

"And you told Amy."

"I did—did she come over here?"

"She was looking for you, and she saw me."

"Did she say anything?"

"No…she had this kind of sad look."

"She said she missed me."

"Yeah?"

Josh nodded, finishing his beer. Donna slid hers across the table to him.

"Do you miss her?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…I mean, I saw her over there, with her cut up shirt, and I got there, and for like a minute it was nice, you know? Then I said something about Stackhouse, and—we just can't talk about work."

"Maybe just no talking in general," Donna chuckled.

"Yeah, we seem to get along best when there's no talking, just fu—"

"I really don't need to know."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Give it back."

"I lost the beer because I brought up--?"

"I want a sip. It's my beer. You're hogging it."

"You passed it to me."

"You looked like you needed another sip when you finished yours."

"I did."

She took a sip, then gave it back to him. "You can finish it."


	18. Chapter 18

Title: A Glimpse of the Possibility (18/?)

Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: http://aerial312. .

Episode Timeline: "Arctic Radar"

* * *

"Good morning!"

"You're chipper."

"It's 9, and I'm just getting up."

"Yeah."

"Been up long?"

"A few hours."

"You have a rare day off and you were still up at 6."

"Well—"

"You went in."

"I…"

"I called your apartment first."

"Yeah."

"Take the day off."

"I'll go home and watch the football game later. It's any other day."

"No, it's not!"

"My mom's visiting her cousin in California, so I wasn't going there, that's the only thing that—"

"Come over."

"Yeah?"

"I've got nothing to do either—and, before you ask, I'm not coming into work."

"You're not doing anything?"

"I decided not to go home. You knew that."

"Yeah…I'm sorry."

"Don't be…I didn't really want to. My brother and all my sisters are going to their in-laws…my parents are doing something low key."

"You didn't want to—"

"If I'm going low key, I might as well not spend hours traveling each way to do it. I can't take them for very long on my own."

"No?"

"Uncomfortable questions begin."

Josh chuckled. "You wanna go somewhere for dinner?"

"I'm going ot make something…mini-Thanksgiving."

"Okay. Should I bring anything?"

"Alcohol."

"How did, uh, your…night go?"

Donna smiled. "You've been dying to ask that."

"I have not! I just—you were quick to say you wanted alcohol…I wanted to make sure that you were okay….I…"

"It went well."

"Yeah?"

"It was very nice."

"How come you're not hanging out with Commander Wonderful today?"

"I've seen him once, Josh. Yes, it was nice, but—"

"Sorry."

"We're going to have drinks again on Friday. And even if I had wanted to see him again today, he's working all day."

"Ah!"

"Josh…"

"Okay, I'll stop."

"Thanksgiving's not for new dates."

"What's it for?"

"Good friends."

Josh grinned.

"You'll be here soon?"

"Half hour?"

"Sounds good."

"Can we watch the football game?"

"Of course."

* * *

"You made turkey?"

"It's just a piece of turkey, not a whole one."

"Is that easier?"

Donna laughed. "Much."

"How do you cook stuffing without a whole turkey?"

Donna laughed even harder.

"What?"

"You don't just make stuffing in the bird."

"Is it Stovetop?"

"No, Stovetop's gross. It's just regular stuffing, cooked in a pan."

"Hmm….its good—what are these chunks?"

"Apple."

"I've never had apple in stuffing. "

"That's how my mom does it."

"This is better than my mom's stuffing…hers has sausage in it."

Donna smiled.

"The cranberry sauce still has ridges from the can."

"It's more fun that way."

"I have to say I like the tradition of eating Thanksgiving on the sofa with the game on."

"It's cozy."

"It is. Where's Kerri?"

"Went home."

"Took the cats?"

"No, they're here somewhere."

"They usually come out to annoy me."

Donna laughed. "Lancelot liked you."

"The grey one?"

"Yeah."

"He did."

Josh slid his plat onto the coffee table, and stood up. "Want another beer?"

"If you're going to the kitchen anyways, take your plate!"

He grabbed his dish.

"I'll help."

They walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, another beer. I'm just gonna wash these now, so I don't have to later."

"Okay."

"You can go watch the game."

"I'm fine."

"You pretend to be more interested in the game than you really are."

"It's just a holiday thing…I don't really like football."

"I know."

She finished the dishes and they settled back onto the couch. Josh lay back, resting his feet on the coffee table.

"How did the Vicki Hilton thing resolve?" Donna asked.

"It's up to the Pentagon. The White House isn't going to get involved."

"What did you think?"

"I think that she disobeyed an order, but it was an order that shouldn't have been given."

"Jack says that's not necessarily the case."

"So do Leo and Fitz."

"How can that be a—Jack couldn't explain why sufficiently to me."

"I don't think I can either cause I disagree."

"Yeah."

"It's a military thing."

"Yeah…"

"It's going to an unpopular decision if they court marshall her."

"But, you think they will?"

"Yeah…"

"People always end up getting screwed for the stupidest things it seems."

Josh nodded. "What time do I have to let you go by tomorrow night for drinks with Commander Won—"

"Why do you have to call him that?"

"I don't know. You seem quite taken, and he seems like a nice guy…"

"He is."

"Good. Good."

"Very much a gentleman, for a change."

"What does that mean?"

"Most of the guys I see….you're usually quick to point out they aren't."

"Well, I'm glad you found…a nice one."

Josh looked at the TV, not her. Donna looked at him skeptically.

"What?"

"You don't sound like you mean it."

"What, you want me to call your dates assholes?"

"That's not what I—"

"I'm glad you found someone nice—"

"But?"

"But what?"

"There's a silent but…that you're not saying."

"Donna…"

She crossed her arms and pulled his chin to face her.

"You've only seen him once...I don't want you to…"

"Get my hopes up?" she asked icily.

"I hadn't said it because I knew it would make you mad. You made me say it."

"You all but said it."

Josh sighed, and turned back to the TV, scooping up the kitty sniffing at his feet. Donna yanked the cat away, and lay back on the couch, holding it close to her. It leapt away. Josh rolled on his side to face her.

"I wasn't trying to start a fight. I really wasn't."

"Sometimes, you just do it without trying."

"Yeah…"

She curled her head onto his shoulder. "Let's watch something else…"

Josh flicked the remote till he found a movie, and put his arm around her waist.

"I hope you have found a nice guy. You deserve it…"

"Yeah…"


	19. Chapter 19

Title: A Glimpse of the Possibility (19/?)

Author: Aerial312  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor/Fluff/Angst/Romance (a little of everything)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated. Sure. Just let me know where its going.

A/N: It was press night tonight for my show, so I wasn't sure this was going to be finished. http://aerial312. .

Episode Timeline: "Holy Night"

* * *

"I'm sorry that I left without telling you, but the helicopter was leaving, and Leo was shoving me out the door."

"How was the flight?"

"A little rough. It's coming down hard."

"I hate them."

"It wouldn't have been as bad if the weather didn't suck so much."

"Where are you now?"

"Walking from where we landed."

"How far?"

"Don't worry, it's not that far, only 2 miles."

"2 miles!"

"It's—"

"In this weater?"

"Better than driving in it."

"I guess."

"I'm bundled up."

"Yeah? Still wearing that dorky sweater?"

Donna smiled. "I am."

"Very festive."

"I try."

"It's adorable."

Donna felt her cheeks flushing, despite the cold. "Yeah?"

"Very you."

"Dorky?"

"Dorky, but adorable."

She chuckled. "You still at the office?"

"Yeah… Leo and the President laid off. I'm still going to try to get some of this done though. It's just any other—"

"Still…"

"Might as well."

"I guess."

"It's the 23rd. What's the significance of that?"

"What are you doing for the holiday?"

"Not my—"

"Are you taking some time off?"

"I might. Unless I'm bored."

"Josh!"

"Why do you care?"

"I just…" Donna bit her lip and paused. 'Don't want you to be alone,' the thought continued, but she couldn't say it. Not after leaving him alone.

There was silence for a moment.

When do you come back?"

She took a deep breath. "Day after Christmas."

He didn't answer right away.

"Josh?"

"Hmm?"

"You got quiet. I wasn't sure if I'd dropped the call."

"I'm still here. Still here."

"Yeah…"

"Are you okay?"

"It's just cold."

"How much further do you have to go?"

His voice was laced with worry, and Donna stopped walking for a moment. "I haven't walked very far…"

"Donna…"

"It's—"

"Be careful. Please?"

"I'm…yeah."

"Get out of the cold. Take a rest. There's gotta be somewhere else you can stop."

"I guess you're right. This climb is uphill too."

"Rest."

"I'm still a ways from…"

"Is the chopped still…?"

"Yeah…" she looked at her watch. "10 more minutes."

"Does Jack know you were headed there after all?"

"No…"

"Well…"

"You think I should come back?" Donna turned and began trudging back down the hill.

"I…I don't want to ruin your…big getaway…"

"Well, at the rate I'm going, I'm still an hour's hike away from that."

Josh sighed. "At the very least, get out of the cold for a little while. Please."

"I will."

Donna walked in silence for a while.

"If I come back, will you leave work?"

"Of course."

"Yeah?"

"You still wanna get drunk?"

"I bet the Hawk & Dove's closed."

"It is. But I've got a bottle of Jameson's."

"Sounds good."

"You're coming back?"

"Yeah…I'll come back tonight…it's too cold for this…" the sound of the helicopter was making it hard to hear. "Meet me at the landing pad?"

"I'll be there."

* * *

"It's snowing less here."

"It's snowing even harder in down there?"

Donna nodded.

"Okay…let's get you warmed up."

Josh yanked the crocheted blanket off his couch, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I turned the heat way up."

"Thanks." She pulled the blanket tighter around her, while Josh hovered nearby. "You were an idiot to drive in this."

"You wanted to walk?"

"No…"

"Well, then."

"Can I borrow some pajamas?"

"You don't have pajamas in that duffel of yours?"

Donna looked at him for a moment. "Not warm ones."

"Oh…uh, yeah, uh…sweats…come with me."

He led her to his room, and began to dig through a drawer. After a moment, he tossed a pair of pants and sweatshirt at the bed. "Those are mine, don't touch."

"I like that sweatshirt."

"So do I.

"Please….?" She pouted.

Josh sighed. "Fine. But I have pants that are tight on me, so they'll fit you better."

"Okay."

"You want a t-shirt too?"

"Mmmhmmm." Donna sat on the bed, pulling the blanket tighter around her.

Josh quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt, and pulled a t-shirt over his head. He slipped out of his pants and Donna held out the sweats for him.

"Thanks. I'm gonna…" he cocked his head toward the door, and took a step in that direction. "You wanna watch a movie?"

She nodded. "Popcorn?"

"I think I've got some. I think I might have some tea in there somewhere too…warm you up."

He grinned, and retreated, leaving her in privacy to change. Five minutes later, they were nestled on his sofa, under the blanket, with the bowl of popcorn balanced precariously on one of each of their thighs.

"Have you warmed up?"

"Mmm…"

"You're gonna fall asleep any minute."

"The cold knocked me out."

"Yeah…" Josh relocated the popcorn to the coffee table, and wrapped his arm around Donna's shoulders. She curled her head onto his chest, and rested her hand over his heart.

"I hope the snow stops."

"I thought you liked snow?"

"I do…just not when I have plans."

"You want to try to get out there tomorrow?"

"If the snow lets up…is that okay?"

"What? Yeah, of course. I told you I'd drive you out there in the morning."

"That was before I got there and came back."

"Donna…I wanted you out of that blizzard out there. Thank you for coming back. If you still want to go, I'll get you there."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"That's sweet."

"I try."

Donna smiled, and lazily traced her hand up and down his chest.

"Do you do that on purpose?"

"Huh?"

"Your hand…it's tracing my scar…"

"Is it?"

"That wasn't on purpose?"

"No…I mean…it's… I don't know exactly where…"

"It's right there."

"Oh."

"It's okay…it just freaked me out for a minute."

"I'm sorry."

"You were just tracing it so exactly."

"I've seen it a number of times."

"Yeah…"

"I haven't seen it in a long time."

"Well, I don't exactly show it off."

"What did Amy think of it?"

"Amy…?"

"Sorry…"

"No…Amy never really paid any attention to it. What was under my shirt wasn't nearly as important as what was under my belt."

"You have a nice chest."

"I…what?"

"You do."

"Well, uh…thank you."

"Of course I can't compare it to—"

"Don't."

Donna laughed. "Can I see it?"

"My--?!"

"Scar."

"Oh…uh…umm…"

"You don't have to."

"No…go ahead."

Donna slowly pulled up the hem of his t-shirt, lifting her head so she should get it high enough. She lay her head back down, holding the shirt in place with her cheek, and just looked at it for a moment.

"Wow."

"What?"

"I haven't seen this since it was a wound."

"Yes, you have."

"Well, I haven't really looked at it, looked at it since then, you know?"

"Yeah…"

"It looks…good."

"You sound surprised."

"It's healed so well…" she drew her finger down it, resting her hand on his stomach, and Josh gasped. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would still be sensitive."

"It…it's not…painful. Just sensitive…I, uh…didn't know that either."

"No?"

"Like I said, Amy didn't—"

"It's that kind of sensitive?"

Josh looked at her sheepishly, and nodded. Donna ran her fingers back up his scar, and he hissed.

"Is it more sensitive than the rest--?" Donna trailed her hand along the other side of his chest, and he yanked her hand away. "I take it not so much?"

"Well, after you touch…yeah, the whole…yeah."

Donna smiled. "That's interesting."

"I guess."

She leaned over, kissing his scar gently before pulling his shirt back down, and earned a groan for her efforts. She rest her chin on his pec, and looked up. Josh took a deep breath and looked down at her.

"Uh, do you want to sleep?"

"Yeah."

Josh took another deep breath, and sat all the way up, pulling Donna off him.

"Oh."

"What?"

"No…"

"What?"

"We could just watch the movie for a while…"

Josh stood up, and held his hands out to her. "If we sleep on the couch, we'll end up in pain."

Donna smiled.

He dragged her down the hall to his room. "It's really not worth the pretense." Josh climbed onto the bed, and pulled the covers back so she could climb in.

"We haven't done this in a long time."

"No…"

Donna curled against his chest again, purposefully laying her hand on top of his scar this time. Josh chuckled.

"Do you want me to set the alarm?"

"No…whenever we wake up…is fine."

"Yeah?"

"No rush."

"Good."

Donna grinned. "It'll probably still be snowing anyways."

"One can only hope."


End file.
